Detention
by Monilala
Summary: What will happen when Draco and Hermione are thrown togther in detention?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter isn't the most exciting, but please remember I've got to establish a story. I update regularly, so please stick around.**

**I also have two complete stories on here as well, if this one catches your eye.**

**Much Love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter One**

Granger's back was turned facing out the window, looking out at the pouring rain that was falling. Her usual mess of hair was slicked back and dripping wet.

"I hope you realise that you will both have to face the consequences. Duelling is a serious offence. Both of you are Heads of your House! You should know better!" Professor McGonagall chastised.

"I'm really sorry Professor." Hermione turned to face McGonagall, "I should know better." Hermione's face was full of regret. What a suck up. I stood up from the desk, wiped the wet hair from my eyes, and adjusted my shirt, which was now completely ripped thanks to Granger's _Diffindo_ charm, that utter witch.

"Yeah, Professor, I will never do it again." I added.

"I hope so Mr Malfoy. Now, I will not be deducting points, because I feel you will not learn anything, instead you both will be serving three months detention."

My mouth dropped.

"Oh come on!" I shouted.

"Do you wish it to be six months Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow. I backed down.

"Of-of course not."

"Good, now you will both start detention tonight. My office at 7pm."

Both Granger and I nodded and McGonagall left us in the classroom by ourselves.

"I hope you're happy!" Granger cried, turning to face me, her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, I'm real happy." I said sarcastically, flopping back down on the desk. She let out a growl and placed her hands on her hips. Holy fuck. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. Was that a nipple I could see through that shirt? Since when did Granger stop wearing a bra?

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Granger.

"Uh, nothing." I stuttered. I looked up at her face. Wow, she was looking almost attractive. I shook my head. My sight must be off or something. I did take a hard fall at one point. I collected myself and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I looked out the window at the gathering storm. That damn Malfoy! He had used a _Glisseo_ spell on the stairs at the Entrance Hall, causing me to go sliding right out the door into the wet. I think I had every right to retaliate! I even got a good hit in with _Diffindo_, which had really sent him flying. I chuckled to myself momentarily at the thought. It made my day seem mildly better. Everything seemed to be going wrong, I overslept, got partnered with Neville in Potions (Neville is lovely, but I've got enough problems let alone helping him in Potions, he was hopeless), Ron had pointed out a pimple that was coming out on my forehead and my washing hadn't come back from the laundry, so I didn't have a bra to wear. I was hoping and praying no one would notice. I kept my arms tight around my chest.

"You should know better!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"I'm really sorry Professor." I said, turning to face her, I made sure my face was full of regret, "I should know better."

It was true, I should know better, but Malfoy somehow managed to hit a nerve every single time. Plus, it was my last year, what did I really have to loose? Malfoy stood up from the desk he had been leaning on, his shirt all ripped. His hands adjusted it, but not before I caught a glimpse of the six-pack underneath it. For some reason seeing that made it hard for me to swallow. A small shiver ran down my spine. I simply nodded as McGonagall dealt out our sentence. Three months with that prat? Ugh. As soon as McGonagall left, I turned to face Malfoy.

"I hope you're happy." I sneered.

"Oh yeah, I'm real happy." He replied, sitting back down onto the desk. His wet hair falling over his face. His jaw was really defined in this light. What was wrong with me? I let out a cry of frustration placing my hands on my hips. I looked to Malfoy, who was just staring. God he made me angry. I know, I know, I'm a freak of nature; I'm a filthy mudblood, blah, blah, blah. Did he need to be like that all the time?

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

"Uh nothing." He stuttered. My eye followed his. Oh fuck! How could I forget that water and white shirts do not mix well. I quickly covered myself as he exited.

Well, wasn't that just the cherry on top of my craptastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Two**

I sat down between Harry and Ron at dinner.

"So, what's your punishment?" Harry asked, turning to face me.

"Three months detention." I sighed, placing some chicken onto my plate.

"Three months? Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed through his mouthful of mashed potato.

"Ronald, swallow before you talk." I scolded. Oh god, I sounded just like my mother. He gulped.

"What did Malfoy get?" Ron asked.

"The same. I can only hope we're not serving it together."

"Fingers crossed." Harry muttered.

"So what time do you have to go?" Asked Ron.

"Ummm, seven." I said, filling the rest of my plate with roasted vegetables.

"Well, you'd better get cracking, it's six thirty now."

"Shit! I wanted to go to library as well!" I began to shove my mouth full of food.

"Hermione, why on earth would you need to go to the library? You must have already done all the homework due and we don't have OWLs till forever."

I stared at Ron.

"If you _must _know, I am going to the library to _return _the books I took out for the homework." I sniffed at him.

"Oh."

I finished my tea and stood up.

"Right, I'll see you both in the common room afterwards?" I asked.

Ron and Harry both said that they would, so I picked up my bag and left.

* * *

I sat there in front of McGonagall waiting for bloody Granger. She seemed to be running late.

"Well, while we wait for Ms Granger, I might as well explain what you shall be doing tonight."

I nodded.

"Since you and Ms Granger thought it would be wise to waste my time I have decided – "

At that moment, Granger and her boofy hair decided to barge in.

"I'm so sorry Professor." She gushed, "I had to drop some books at the library and then I got caught by Peeves who –"

"Never mind Ms Granger. I was just telling Mr Malfoy what you shall be doing tonight."

"Oh. Ok." She sat down at the desk beside me. I noticed that her shirt had dried.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted (it was here that McGonagall shot Granger a meaningful look, Granger just blushed), I decided that since you both thought it wise to waste my time, I am going to waste yours. I shall be taking both your wands and leaving you locked in here for an hour."

"But Professor I – " Hermione interjected.

"Not buts Ms Granger. This shall be served five nights of the week. I trust that you are both bright students and will be able to keep up with your school work."

That utter bitch. Five nights of the week spent with Granger? Well, that was just fucking great.

"You can't do this!" I protested.

"Oh, but I can Mr Malfoy." Replied Professor McGonagall.

"You wait till my Father hears about this!" I threatened.

"That is but an empty threat and we both know it."

Damn, she called my bluff.

"Right, if there are no other objections, I shall be taking both your wands."

Hermione held hers out, I followed suite.

"Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs." I muttered under my breath as she left.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." Sighed Granger. I rolled my eyes at her. We sat in silence for a while before Hermione stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following her figure. She turned to face me.

"Nothing. Just passing the time."

You know, I don't think I had ever really looked at her before. I mean, I had seen her, but never looked. The contrast between her light brown skin and dark brown eyes was quite stunning. Not to mention the body she had grown into. She was no longer this gawkish girl, but a woman. Her soft looking skin, the small freckle on her neck, her perky breasts.

Oh Merlin. Cock, do not crow.

I focused my attention back to the front of the room. Surely, I was not finding Granger attractive. No, of course not. It was just the usual reaction to any woman with nice boobs. Sure, you'd never had that happen with Granger before, but that was because you'd never known she didn't wear a bra. Mmmm… she didn't wear a bra. Somehow, that made her more enticing. I could hear her footstep coming up behind me. Ugh, you're just being stupid Draco! You were only feeling this way because Pansy had decided to cut you off from sex. Yes, that was the reason! I was sex deprived! Otherwise, I'd never find this frumpy mudblood attractive.

I looked up to Granger who was now standing in front of me.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I was thinking how nice it was you weren't talking." I smirked.

Hermione poked her tongue out at me and walked closer to the desk.

"You had this look on your face like you were going through some inner turmoil." She continued.

She was a lot closer now. I could smell her faint perfume. Florally and sweet, but not overbearing. Her chest was directly in my eye line.

"I was merely having an inner debate as to whether it was worth the detention to see the look on your face when I charmed the staircase."

Hermione smirked and lent her elbows on the desk.

"And was it worth it?" She asked. Her top button was undone and I could see right into her cleavage. It was magnificent. Fuck! Keep it together! You are a Malfoy for fucks sake!

"Well was it?" She repeated, slightly annoyed.

All of a sudden, this impulse streaked through me. I couldn't stop it. I grabbed her face and pulled it close to mine, smashing my lips onto hers. She responded for a second before pulling away and slapping my face hard.

"Ow! You fucking bitch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"No, what was _that _for you bastard?" Hermione questioned back. I sat there for a minute. For once, I didn't have an answer. I looked up at her face, which was now looking down on me disgustedly.

"Brain freeze?" I suggested.

"Brain freeze? You know you make me sick!"

"Oh Granger, calm down. You should consider yourself lucky you got that close to me."

Granger let out a frustrated cry before stomping off to the back corner. I sunk further down into the chair.

What the fuck was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my Rowling! Thank you to everyone who has followed and subscribed and reviewed and done whatever other lovely things!**

**I appreciate it so much! Made my day!**

**Much, much love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Three**

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room, utterly disgusted with Draco. What an utter prick! I threw down my bag beside Harry.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking up at me from his essay.

"That Malfoy! He makes me so, so – " I couldn't even come up with a word. I sighed and collapsed into the chair next to him. Ron sat across from him.

"What did he do?"

I sat there for a second. What was I going to say? I was too embarrassed to admit that he had kissed me. It was probably all part of some cruel joke on his behalf and I didn't really need to be belittled by Ron and Harry as well.

"Oh, just the usual." I replied.

"Jerk." Ron muttered under his breath and looked back down to his homework.

"I think I might go to bed." I decided aloud after a minutes silence. Harry and Ron bid me good night and I trudged up the winding staircase to my room.

As Head Girl, I was lucky enough to get my own bedroom and bathroom. I don't know why everyone poo-pooed the position. It wasn't _that_ much more responsibility and you got your own room!

I laid flat on my back on the bed and closed my eyes tight. Why had Draco kissed me? He had such a reputation for being a womaniser, but he couldn't possibly want to add me to his conquests. Moreover, the way he had gone about it! Surely, he behaves much smoother than that! I mean, I may not have had as much sexual experience as he had, but all the boys I had been with (Ron, Seamus, Dean and Blaise (a couple of drunken nights together)) had all been quite nice and flirty. Not just smashing their mouth against mine in the hope that I would respond!

Boys, I would never understand them.

* * *

I entered the common room. Granger and I had spent the rest of the detention in complete silence after the "incident". That was what it was… an "incident". A simple error in judgement.

I sat down in front of the fire in the armchair beside Theo. Good old Theo, surely the only man who would be able to understand my situation.

Theo rather amazed me a bit. He was bright, enthusiastic, a hopeless romantic and a complete man whore. I know "hopeless romantic" and "man whore" do not really go hand in hand, but with Theo it did. He was all about the chase. He would do anything to get a girls attention, whether it be sending roses to her class or singing in the middle of a hallway. So girls always seemed to find him "charming" and "charismatic" rather than the "player" and "prat" that he was.

Theo looked up from his book.

"Well, hello old sport. How did the detention go?"

I let out a low moan as I sunk further into the chair, cradling my head.

"Awful." I sighed, "Theo, I fucked up majorly."

This seemed to spark Theo's interest.

"Do go on!"

"Ugh. Granger wasn't wearing a bra and somehow I had a mind snap and kissed her."

Theo's eyes widened.

"No bra you say? What a saucy minx."

I looked over to him and rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious? That's all you took from that statement?"

"No, no, I heard the stuff about the kiss. I have to say, I'm kind of jealous."

"Jealous? You must be kidding!" I laughed.

"Why not? Granger has a damn fine body and she is the smartest witch of her age. I've wanted to go after her for years, but just can't seem to find the right strategy."

I leant forward and looked at him with horror.

"Are you actually saying you want to fuck Hermione Granger? Are we talking about the same person?"

Theo simply nodded.

"Hermione Granger? The insufferable know it all, from Gryffindor House, with frizzy hair and buck teeth?" I asked.

Theo let out a small chuckle.

"Clearly you haven't looked at her properly for a while. Her hair has calmed down and she has grown into those teeth… and those breasts! Ugh!"

With that last statement, Theo pretended to melt into the chair.

"They're mouth watering!" He exclaimed.

Sadly, it was true. I let out another sigh at the thought.

"So, what was she like?" He asked, waking me from my daydream.

"Hmm? Oh, she slapped me before I could go very far."

Theo let out his loud booming laugh.

"She slapped you? You mustn't be doing it right mate!"

I looked at him angrily.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. You are so very funny." I replied, my voice dripping in sarcasm, "I'd like to see you do better."

Theo instantly calmed himself.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. If you can get Granger by the end of the three months I'll give you a hundred galleons." I stated. Theo and I had made these bets many a time. Somehow though Theo came off with the better reputation. I just came off as a bastard.

"You're on!" He confirmed, shaking my hand. Now, this _would_ be interesting


	4. Chapter 4

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Four**

Today was going a lot better. I walked down the steps that lead to the dungeons with Harry and Ron. I let their idle chatter about Quidditch wash over me as we entered the classroom. I was mildly distracted by Theodore, who stared with his gorgeous dark blue eyes. I felt myself blush as he smiled that dazzling smile at me. I lowered my head and sat down at my desk. I had always had a bit of a thing for Theo, I mean, what girl didn't? He was smart, funny and gorgeous. Sure, he was a Slytherin, but I would happily let that slide if I ever got a chance with him.

"Today, you will be working in pairs on a Draught of Peace. You have one hour." Snape said is his usual droning tone. I began to rummage through my bag for my book. I could see Harry and Ron having their usual squabble over who would be paired with me. It rather annoyed me that this behaviour only ever happened when the work seemed mildly difficult. I let out a sigh as I saw one of them stand in front of my desk. I suppose they had chosen. I lifted my eyes to find that instead of Harry or Ron, Theo was standing in front of me.

"Wanna partner?" He asked eagerly. I looked around behind me just to be sure he was talking to me. Oh my God, Theo was talking to me! Quick, answer back!

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Oh, nice one Hermione. Real smooth. He took my hand and led me to the cauldrons. Oh my God, Theo was holding my hand. Breathe Hermione, Breathe!

"Oi! 'Mione!" Ron called. I turned around rather embarrassed.

"What?" I hissed.

"Who you partnered with?"

I let go of Theo's hand (rather begrudgingly) and stomped towards Ron.

"I am partnered with Theo." I whispered hurriedly.

"But what about me?" asked Ron, putting on a slight pout.

"I don't care what you do!" I said exasperated. Ron's face dropped, as I turned to walk back to Theo. Heaven forbid he actually do some work in this class!

"Everything ok?" Asked Theo as I returned. His face was full of concern. I nodded.

"Mhm, he just wanted to borrow my book."

"That's lucky. I thought I might have lost my partner."

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Definitely not." I smiled.

The rest of the class went quite well. We produced a very successful draught and got top marks. I smiled to myself as we exited.

"Hermione?" Theo called. I whizzed round to face him.

"Yes?" I answered breathlessly.

"You know, I really would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we could have dinner on Saturday night?"

My eyes widened in surprise. I began to babble.

"Um, yes, sure, I mean – "

"Nothing formal, just two people getting to know each other." He said, his eyes smouldering.

"Uh huh. Sounds great." I managed to spurt out.

"Great. Will meet you out the front of your common room around seven thirty."

I nodded. That was all I would allow myself to do.

"Great. See ya then Granger." He smiled and placed a small lingering kiss on my cheek.

Holy Fuck.

* * *

When I arrived for detention that night Hermione was already there. Probably trying to score brownie points with McGonagall.

"Right, Mr Malfoy now that you're here we shall begin. Wand please?"

I held out my wand begrudgingly and McGonagall left the room. I took a seat up the front of the class, while Granger proceeded to take a seat at the very back.

"I don't bite you know." I called out to her, keeping my eyes facing forward.

"I know, but you do kiss." She replied dryly.

We sat in silence for a while. This had to be the dullest detention ever. I stood up and began to walk towards Granger.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked.

"I'm bored." I stated, "Let's do something."

"Like what?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto the desk in front of her. You know, Theo was right. She had grown into her looks. She was turning into quite the stunner.

God, I needed to get laid. Perhaps Pansy would be more hospitable tonight… I scoffed to myself. That was highly unlikely. She had decided I was a waste of her time ever since I told her that I don't love her, but was quite happy to continue shagging.

I looked back down at Granger.

"What are you staring at?" She questioned quite haughtily.

"You know Granger; you'd be quite attractive if you put a little more effort into your appearance."

Hermione looked up at my face with shock.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard, what did you just say?"

"Don't make me repeat it Granger." I replied lazily.

She blinked a few and then raised her eyebrows.

"You know, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" She asked.

"Oh ha ha." I replied sarcastically, "You know, I can be nice."

Hermione scoffed.

"Sure, when you want something."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know me too well."

We fell silent for a second.

"So… the question is Malfoy, what do you want?"

I looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you just agreed that you are only nice when you want something, so I figured than since you have been nice, you must want something."

Oh dear Lord, the things that ran through my mind. I shook myself. I have to stop thinking like that.

"I don't think there's anything that you could give me that I would want."

"Fair enough then." She replied, standing up to stretch. She placed her arms behind her back, stretching out her chest. I couldn't help but stare. I am a red-blooded male after all. Hermione stifled a snigger.

"What are you laughing at Granger?"

"Nothing." She said innocently, "Although, I think I've just figured out what you want."

I glared at her.

"Whatever Granger. You keep thinking that." I retorted, returning to my seat at the front. I could here her following me.

"No, no, it makes sense now. Why you're constantly mean to me, why you kissed me, why – "

I cut her off.

"Dream on." I sneered. She placed herself on McGonagall's desk, crossing her legs, her kilt sliding up to reveal her long tanned legs.

"I was only joking Malfoy." She replied, leaning back on her hands. God, her figure looked great.

Silence filled the room again.

"I wonder what McGonagall keeps in her drawers." I thought aloud.

"Probably her lady bits." Hermione replied in a lazy drawl. I looked up at her, not understanding. Ah! It dawned on me!

"You're a lot naughtier than you let on."

Hermione shrugged.

"Adds some mystery I guess."

"I bet you're real kinky in bed." I added, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Wouldn't you just _love _to find out."

At that moment, McGonagall entered, signalling the end of our session. She returned our wands and allowed us to leave.

As Hermione and I turned to go our separate ways, Hermione leant in real close to my ear.

"See you late Draco." She whispered in a husky voice. I felt a shiver run down my spine. My member rising to the occasion. I could feel my jaw drop. She gave me a wink and left, laughing all the way.

Perhaps I wasn't giving her enough credit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Rowling! So much love!**

**Thank you so very _very _much!**

**EEEEP!**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Five**

At around seven twenty-five I descended the staircase to the common room. I had spent the past hour deciding what to wear tonight. I felt like I had gone through a million different outfits for my date with Theo. No! Our dinner. "Nothing formal, just two people getting to know each other." In the end, I had settled on a summer dress with a light cardigan and some flats. Nice, yet casual.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Are you wearing make-up?" exclaimed Ron as I approached.

"No." I blushed.

"You look nice Hermione." Harry said, smiling brightly.

"Thank –"

"Where are you off to then?" Ron blurted out, cutting me off.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I am going out for dinner."

"Dinner? With who?" He continued to question.

"I'd rather not say." I replied haughtily.

"What? Why – "

"If Hermione doesn't want to say, that's none of our business." Stated Harry, in what I think was a move to calm Ron down.

"Thank you Harry." I said softly, "I'll see you later."

As I headed towards the portrait hole, I could hear Ron muttering to himself.

"She never wore make-up when we dated."

Was I forever going to hear about all the things I never did when Ron and I dated? I never wore make-up, I never wore low cut tops, I never swallowed. It was two years ago! I thought that Ron and I would be able to continue our friendship. To a certain point, we could, but he continued to forget that I was no longer his and was allowed to see whomever I chose.

I closed the portrait hole behind me and found Theo standing there waiting for me. He looked good enough to eat in his tight fitting Argyll sweater and jeans. He put his hand on my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his hand travelling down my arm and linking with my fingers.

"You bet." I replied with a smile as he led the way.

We had been walking for some time now. Up many, many different staircases. We talked about general things. Classes, mutual friends just the usual pleasantries.

"Were are we going?" I asked eventually.

"Actually, we're here." Theo replied, motioning to the door in front of me. I recognised it instantly as the doorway to the astronomy tower. He held open the door for me and I entered. My eyes were assaulted by romance. So much for "casual"! The large circular room was filled with floating candles and in the middle was a picnic set for two.

"Wow." I exhaled. No one had ever gone to this much effort for me.

"It's not too much is it? Sometimes I don't know when to stop." He gushed. I looked up into his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"No, it-it's perfect!" I stammered. Theo smiled and ushered me to the picnic rug spread over the floor. We both sat down. Theo was so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. I focused all my attention on what he was getting out of the picnic basket, willing my breathing to remain smooth. There was salad, chicken, bread, pumpkin juice and strawberries.

"Sorry, it's not a lot. That's all I could fit in the basket." He said with a dopey smile.

"No, it's fine." I smiled.

"Well, dig in then."

As we ate, we discussed so many things. I was impressed with his knowledge. We talked about where the Ministry needs to go next, who should take over as Minister and whether there should be more rights for house elves. Surprisingly, he was all for them having more rights. It was nice to talk to someone about these things. No one really seemed to care about these topics who was my age. Didn't they know that we are the next generation? We will have to make these decisions in the near future. I voiced this to Theo.

"This is true, but that's Gryffindor for you. All for saving the world, but don't care about the details. We are all interested in politics and the little details in Slytherin. This could be because just about everyone's parent's work somewhere within the ministry." He replied with a slight chuckle. I frowned slightly.

"Maybe." I said hesitantly. I stood up and crossed to the window as Theo packed up our dinner things. I loved the view from the Astronomy tower. You could see everything from the driveway outside the entrance to the towering mountains that surround Hogwarts. Theo put his arms around me from behind.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He murmured, nuzzling into my neck. I turned to face him, his arms still around me.

"I thought this was just about getting to know each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Theo looked slightly thrown.

"Well, I want to get to know every part of you." He replied, closing the gap between us a little more.

"Oh really?" I was getting a little scared now. I mean, everyone knew that Theo got around. I didn't want to be just another notch on his belt.

"If you don't want to, it's ok." Well, what was one little kiss? No girl could resist a gentleman. I filled the last remaining space and put my lips to his. They were gorgeous. Really soft. His mouth parted slowly and I followed suit wanting the kiss to get deeper. His hands pulled me closer, slowly sinking down my back. I ran my fingers through his hair. Just as I went to go further, he pulled away.

"That was really nice." He said softly, "but it's time to take you back."

I nodded, feeling somewhat rejected. With a flick of his wand, the candles disappeared and he picked up the basket, his other hand taking mine.

On the way back we remained silent. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to ruin what had happened back there. Eventually we reached the portrait hole.

"I had a great time." He said with a gorgeous smile.

"Me too." I bit my lip. I could feel the speech coming on already. "I had a really good time, I really like you but I think we should be friends." Etc. Always the way. He smiled.

"You're always thinking. I can see your mind ticking away right now." He said with a smile, "what are you thinking of now?"

I looked up at him.

"Oh nothing. Just silly things." I replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Well, I should probably go before I get caught out after curfew."

I nodded. He bent down and placed the sweetest of kisses on my lips.

"I want to see you again."

"Uh-huh." I replied somewhat dimly. God Hermione, what happened to your words?

"Next week?"

"Sounds good."

Theo smiled brilliantly.

"Fantastic. I'll see you then."

With that he left, leaving me standing at the portrait hole feeling completely enamoured.

* * *

"How did it go?" I asked as Theo entered the common room.

"Brilliantly. Like putty in my hands Draco. I'll have her putting out within the month." As he headed up towards his dorm, I felt this feeling begin to brew within the pit of my stomach. What the hell is this? Was I feeling guilt for Granger? No. I must have ate something off. Yes, that would be it. Bloody Hogwarts. I shall get father to complain about the food here.

Oh God. Who was I kidding?

**Detention**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAH! SO MUCH LOVE! I don't know how to handle it all. I have a couple of questions for you though… One: Do any of you have tumblr? Mine's ****.**** if you are interested. Two: Are any of you Starkid Fans? Three: If you do love Starkid, what did you think of Darren on Glee?**

**Love Love Love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Six**

"So, how was your date?" I asked Hermione, as she sat beside me in detention.

"Fine, thank you… and it wasn't a date." She replied rather stiffly.

"So will you be seeing him again?" I asked.

"I don't see that that is any of your business." She sniffed.

"Ahhh… so you are seeing him again." I replied. We sat in silence.

"You know what he's like don't you Granger?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked rather hesitantly, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean, he, you know, gets around a bit." Fuck, why was I even saying this to her?

"I am well aware of his reputation."

"Oh. Ok. Well. Good then." We returned to silence.

"What are you trying to do Draco?" She asked, her eyes on me.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you knew, that's all."

"Are you trying to look out for me?" A smile played around her face.

"No. I just- ugh. Never mind."

"You know, you have quite the reputation yourself." She continued.

"Yeah, but I'm not trying to shag you!" I cried. Shit. "I mean, fuck, Granger, you know what I mean. Just, you know…"

She smiled.

"I know. I'm a grown girl Draco, I can decide for myself." She said kindly, laying a hand on my sleeve. I looked up at her. She deserved so much more.

I returned to the common room, with intentions to go straight to bed. I flung open the door. My eyes were assaulted! There was Theo and Astoria in bed together,

"Oh dear God Theo, can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" I asked as I back out of the room and slammed the door. Did he have to rub it in everyone's face that he could get any girl he chose?

I headed back downstairs and waited for Astoria to leave. If she ever would.

* * *

Today seemed to be unusually warm. I was only wearing a shirt and kilt. Not even tights! I had decided to go with socks because they seemed to keep me cooler. I let out an exasperated sigh as I headed towards Professor McGonagall's office for the second detention of the week. I could see Theo heading towards me down the empty corridor, a smile on his face.

"Good evening Miss Granger!" He called to me as he approached.

"Good evening Theo." I replied as he came to a halt.

"May I say you are looking particularly delicious this evening?" He asked, raising my hand to his lips. I could feel myself blush.

"Don't be ridiculous Theo, I look revolting. I'm all sweaty and my hair is all blurk." I muttered.

"No, you look good enough to eat." He said with a slight growl, ravishing into my neck.

"Theo!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked innocently, his lips never leaving my neck. I could feel my heartbeat beginning to rise. He dragged me over to the wall and pushed me against it.

"Theo, I can't." I said breathlessly. He put his lips to mine, his tongue beginning to dart in and out. It felt like he had hands everywhere.

"I-I've got detention. I c-can't be late." I somehow managed to speak. Looking very annoyed Theo pulled away.

"Fine." He pouted like a spoilt child, "I shall see you Saturday."

I nodded and pressed a kiss lightly to his lips before leaving. Oh dear God. I was all a flutter in the gutter, if you know what I mean. Fuck, he really was a piece of work. I tried to calm myself by thinking of cold showers. Yes, cold showers and ice and snowflakes… and… and… what else do boys think of? I entered McGonagall's office and held out my wand for her. I could feel my breath still restless. I was aching, calling out for someone to touch my body again. Ok, I needed to calm down. Just then, Draco walked in. His hair all tousled, his shirt sleeves rolled up. I thought back to a week ago when we had gotten into this mess. His shirt all wet and ripped, clinging to his body. Oh Merlin, this was not helping at all.

* * *

I ran into Theo as I headed towards McGonagall's office. Late again. Fuck.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" He asked.

"Detention with Granger, remember?"

"Oh yes. I was just having some fun with her in the hallway. You know, I may keep her for more than one night."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's just… lovely. I've got to go." I said, with a slight annoyance to my voice. Why was this even getting to me?

I entered the room to find Granger in there, slightly out of breath.

"Wand, Mr Malfoy." Stated McGonagall. I handed it to her and she left without another word, locking the door behind her. I looked to Hermione who was seated once again on top of McGonagall's desk. Her eyes casually looked me up and down, a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, sitting down in McGonagall's chair.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, turning around to face me, crossing her legs. I surveyed her face.

"You're face is all flushed and your pupils are dilated."

"Really?"

I nodded. She looked great. Her hair was up in a loose bun, tiny ringlets falling down around her face. I could see her white bra shining through her shirt. I nodded.

"Yes, have you been doing anything strenuous?" I asked.

"No. It must be all this fresh air." She said, blushing slightly. I loosened my tie and undid a couple of buttons. It was boiling in here. I could see Hermione biting her lip.

"Problem Granger?"

"No, not at all."

She jumped lightly off the table and walked towards the window. I inspected what she had on. I could see her fanning herself lightly. I got up and walked towards her.

"Feeling the warmth eh?"

She turned with a jump.

"What? No." She said with horror. I looked at her confused.

"I can see that you are. You're all sweaty and fanning yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well, yes." She looked nervously up at me. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked all up tight.

"Here, at least let me undo this button."

Before she could protest, my hands were at her shirt. Quickly and smoothly, I undid it, fixing her collar as I did so.

"Thank you." She said, swallowing hard. I looked deep into her eyes. I could feel the same instinct growing in the pit of my stomach. The one that made me kiss her the first time. Except this time, it was stronger. Much, much stronger. I needed to go about it a better way than the last time though.

"Hermione, can I kiss you?" I asked. She looked at me, surprised, before melting into my arms. Her lips pressed firmly against mine. I could feel the urgency behind it. I returned the feeling, my tongue, pushing at her lips, urging her to open. I could feel her hands scratching down my back. I began to clumsily guide her towards McGonagall's desk, running into tables and chairs along the way. I laid her out on the table. Swiftly, she wrapped her legs around me, bringing me down with her, our lips never parting. All of a sudden, she was on top, her shirt ripped off. Her hands were beginning to fumble with mine, when suddenly she stopped.

"What's the matter?" I breathed.

"I-I can't do this." She stammered, backing off, "Oh dear Lord, what am I doing?"

Quickly and quietly she restored the room to its usual order and repaired her shirt. I didn't understand what was going on. I reached out to her arm.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to –"

"Please don't." She whispered and proceeded to sit in the corner, a small tear escaping her eye. I sat down with a thud at one of the front desks.

What the fuck just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**I have so much love for you guys, you cannot fathom it.**

**xxx**

**PS www. monilala. tumblr. com**

**If you're interested**

**x**

* * *

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Seven**

McGonagall entering that door could not come quickly enough. I had hid myself in the corner so as to avoid Draco's eyes. I felt like a fool. To make it worse I had began to cry. Like the embarrassment of throwing myself at him wasn't enough.

"You may leave." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice, holding out our wands. I waited for him to leave before moving to get mine.

"Ms Granger, are you alright? You look to have been crying. Did Mr Malfoy hurt you in some way?"

I looked up at Professor McGonagall. Bless her. Sure, she had a hard exterior, but inside was a heart of gold.

"Just allergies." I sniffed, trying to smile. She gave me a stern look before deciding I was ok and let me leave. I breathed a sigh of relief. All I wanted was to go hide in my sock drawer for days.

* * *

What a dickhead I was. Kissing her. Really? I was starting to believe that I had some sort of mental impairment. Merlin! Perhaps I was slowly becoming a muggle! My Mother used to tell me that old wives tale when I was younger. She used to say that if I were really bad, I would slowly become more and more muggle with every bad thing I did.

I flopped into one of the armchairs that sat in front of the fire, to contemplate my situation. So I liked Granger a little bit. Was it really a big deal? I mean, it is not as if I had plans to marry her or anything. No, I was simply admiring her and that magnificent figure from afar that is all. My mind wandered slightly to the nights events. I kept telling myself that it was only a kiss, but I knew deep down that it was more.

"What _are_ you thinking old chum?" I heard Theo ask. I turned to find him in the armchair beside me.

"Nothing, old boy." I sighed.

"Well that's good, because I need some help planning my date with Granger."

"You know the rules Theo; I'm not allowed to help."

He looked at me with puppy dogs eyes.

"Oh, come on Drake, we always help each other! Besides, you know Hermione's not like other girls, she's not going to fall for the usual poppycock I throw their way."

I stared at him. He was right. While this always started as a competition, it always ended up as a team sport.

"Just play to her strengths. Why not take her on a midnight stroll to the library or something?" I suggested.

"Oh that sounds brilliant! Nice and secluded for a good rodgering." He roared enthusiastically.

I could feel this small pain in my chest. I put it down to indigestion.

"Sound's like a plan." I smiled.

"Drake, you're the man!" Theo smiled, whacking my playfully on the arm as he stood up to leave.

"Theo!" I called out. He turned.

"Yes?"

"Just, uh, you know, be nice." I said in a voice I didn't recognise as my own.

"Oh, don't you worry Drake; I'll be more than nice." He replied with a large wink and went upstairs.

I could feel the dread already beginning to form in my stomach as his words echoed in my mind.

* * *

Thank Merlin it was Friday! I sat down for breakfast, ready to take on my last classes of the week.

"Oi! 'Mione! Letter here for you!" Shouted Ron.

"I'm sitting right next to you Ronald, there's no need to shout." I hushed, taking the letter from his hands.

"Well, who's it from?" He asked.

I looked at him, with unblinking eyes.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked as I opened it.

"Didn't recognise the handwriting is all…" He mumbled. To be honest, I didn't really recognise it myself. It had a vaguely familiar look to it.

It read as follows:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I thought for our date this Saturday we could take a midnight stroll? Perhaps in the library?_

_Let me know of this is ok, by looking over to the Slytherin table and smiling._

It was at this point I looked up to the table. I could see him. Sitting directly in my eye line. I smiled brightly at him. He beamed back. I looked back down to the letter.

_Your smile is beautiful._

_Ever Thine_

_Theodore_

_X_

I grinned to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Ron, his gaze firmly fixed on me. His voice startled me.

"What? Oh. Nothing, just uh, nothing." I sighed, "Come on, we'll be late to class."

* * *

The silence that filled McGonagall's office was deafening. Hermione had decided to sit at the back of the class again, keeping her distance from me. She didn't even look me in the eye when I entered.

I had to do something to break the silence. It had been like this all week.

"Seeing Theo on Saturday night then?" I asked.

No reply.

"Well, that should be nice. Weathers supposed to be nice." I continued.

Still nothing.

"Lovely. You know, I'm thinking of tagging along."

Silence.

"You know, for shits and giggles."

Silence continued.

"Ok. Well, awesome."

I sat there for a minute before turning around.

"Hermione, are we ever going to discuss what happened?"

She looked up at me.

"What do you want to discuss? It was a mistake. A simple lapse." She said softly.

"Oh. Um, yeah. Totally." I agreed, even though this stabbing pain was beginning in my chest.

"You do?" She asked, with a slight hope in her eyes.

I nodded.

"So, back to normal then?" I asked.

"Yep, back to normal."

"Whatever normal is." I thought, sitting back into my chair. Fuck. What was this pain? What, what the hell is this? Was this more than lust? Did I actually like Hermione Granger? I banged my head on the desk with a groan.

This could mean danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took longer to write than I thought.**

**Much Love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Eight**

I waited anxiously in the common room for midnight to arrive. Theo had said that he would be waiting out the front then. I checked my watch for the billionth time. Ten to twelve. Gah! The anticipation was killing me. Not literally, obviously. That would be quite awkward.

There were only a few people scattered around the room. Most were either out or in bed. Luckily, Harry and Ron had decided to go see Hagrid, so I could avoid that awkward chat. I looked down to my watch again. Five to. Well, surely that was close enough.

I stood up and smoothed my dress. I had gone for something a little more daring tonight. The dress was cinched in at the waist and quite fitted up top, while the bottom flared out into a full circle skirt. It was a crimson red and had quite a plunging neckline. I was hoping to be ravished again tonight. To quote Janet "I had tasted blood and wanted more".

I walked through the portrait hole to find Theo waiting. As he greeted me, his eyes widened with what I hoped was delight.

"You look divine." He murmured smooching into my neck.

"Thank you." I said as calmly as possible.

Theo took my hand and led the way.

"Are you ok to go to the library?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Of course it's ok to go to the library! Duh!"

Theo let out a loud chuckle.

"How silly of me!"

Our journey was filled with lively banter and a lot of flirting. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest the whole time. I didn't know whether it was nerves or excitement. We finally came upon the Library. Theo held out his wand and whispered a few well-chosen words that I could not hear. I suspected they were from the darker side of the magical spectrum as the door opened instantly.

"After you." Theo said with a smile that could melt a glacier. I quickly tripped inside the doorway. I couldn't help but let out a small yelp when I heard Theo shut the door behind us.

"Sorry." I heard him whisper in the dark, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok." I replied, felling his hands creep up my arms, his body close to mine.

"I can't see a thing." I said in a low tone as Theo's lips crawled up my neck and down again.

"Everything feels better in the dark. I guarantee it." Theo said his voice like silk. I felt him tug at my hand as we ventured further in the library. It rather made me feel like a kid again, you know, when you are sneaking around the house late at night being careful not to wake your parents, because you will be in such big trouble if they find you.

I heard Theo let out cry as he crashed into a table, falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my hands rushing to his aide.

"Better now." He said with a growl, pulling me to the ground with him. He placed his lips to mine, pulling me in tight. My hands grabbed at his shirt, my legs wrapping around him. His hands travelled up my leg and under my skirt. I let out a small moan as his lips left my mouth and moved down my neck and onto my chest. His hand still moving ever closer to the wet patch that was now in my underwear. He shuffled his body around so that he was now on top. His hands leaving my body to unzip my dress. Suddenly my brain kicked in. Holy shit, this was going to happen. My hands grasped at his shirt, trying to unbutton it as quickly as possible, stopping only momentarily for Theo to remove my dress. His mouth moved down to my chest as he expertly unlatched my bra. I let out a moan as he pulled me closer. My body moving with his.

The sound of a door unlatching was heard in the distance. I instantly stopped still, Theo's mouth still at my breast.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Relax babe, it's nothing." Theo said in a low moan, his mouth moving down my stomach. I could hear shuffling footsteps.

"I think there's someone in here." I said quietly, trying to push Theo away.

"There's no one in here, just chill."

I couldn't just _"chill"_. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, straining my ears. Theo's hands were at my knickers.

"Stop it." I hissed, shoving him away. His hands crept back.

"I said stop it!"

Theo let out a loud harrumph and sat up. The footsteps were getting closer. Quickly I grabbed up our clothes and pulled us under the table. I could see Snape standing there, his wand lighting the way. Filch stood behind him.

"I heard people in here and thought I better get you." Said Filch, in his usual tone. Snape gave a fleeting search of the library. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"There's no one here. Next time Argus, make it worth my time to get out of bed."

With a swirl of his robes, he was gone, Filch following reluctantly behind him, muttering to himself.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where were we?" Asked Theo, lunging towards me. I swiftly moved out of the way.

"I want to leave." I murmured.

"Oh come on!" He cried. I turned myself to face him.

"I'm _sorry_ I don't share a libido as crazed as yours. I am a head girl, if I get caught I lose my position and I don't want that."

"Fine." Theo huffed, standing up and putting his shirt back on. I stood up and did the same. Theo flicked his wand and returned the table and chairs to their original positions.

"Well, hurry up then." Theo said, his voice annoyed.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, as I zipped up the back of my dress. It was silent for a minute, my heart tearing with every second. Was he annoyed because I didn't want to have sex? I knew he was a player, but I didn't think he was like this. I looked to his face. I could almost hear the clogs ticking over as he thought of an answer.

"No, no, I'm not angry; I'm just… never mind. Let's go."

He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. I liked Theo, I really did, but there was this feeling I just couldn't shake. I didn't know what it was, I pushed it aside. Fuck it, I was going to enjoy this. Not every girl got the attention of Theodore Nott and I was going to take all that I could get.

* * *

Theo stormed into the common room.

"Date go well then?" I asked, trying to mask my glee.

"Oh yeah, real well." He replied in a sarcastic tone, "Fucking Snape and Filch interrupted us."

"Oh, well that's a bummer."

If only he knew, it was I who had tipped Filch off. Theo sat down with an air of annoyance.

"Right in the middle of everything! Now, I'm fucking horny as hell."

In my mind, I was doing an eclectic celebration of a dance as I processed that piece of information. They hadn't done it!

"Dude, that's awful." I said in my best sympathetic voice.

"You don't have to tell me, I know. Astoria!" He called, "ASTORIA!"

All of a sudden the blonde bombshell appeared by his side. It made me sick her dedication to him.

"Yes Theo?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Come here!" He said with a growl, pulling her onto his lap. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I said in a tone of disgust. Theo didn't hear me, his hand were already up her skirt.

Well, it was a victory, a small one, but a victory none the less.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been super busy with a new job etc. However, I have a clear idea of where this is going now and should be doing updates more often. Thanks for sticking around and being patient.**

**Much love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Nine**

"So, I heard you got interrupted on Saturday night." I said casually. Hermione turned and shot me a look of pure surprise.

"What? I mean… We weren't doing anything."

"I know you weren't doing anything. Theo told me."

"Oh." She looked down in what seemed embarrassment.

I looked around McGonagall's office, unsure of what to say next.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked shyly.

Fuck. My thoughts went back to that evening.

"Um, not really. Just that Filch walked in on you two. That's all." I said rather quietly.

"Oh. Um. Ok." She looked back down at the floor.

Well, what else was I supposed to say? "Yeah, He did say something else. He said he was horny as hell and then called for his dedicated slut Astoria."

No. It was better to say nothing.

Silence filled the air. Fuck. I should say something.

"Hermione you could do a lot better than Theo." I blurted out.

She turned to look at me and let out a small chuckle.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to even have Theo look at me, let alone be interested."

I opened my mouth to protest, but decided against it. If only she knew how beautiful she really was.

* * *

I stood in the library trying to find the right book for Charms. Both Harry and Ron had been struggling with their homework, so I decided to help them out. It amazed me, I was the one in detention five nights a week, yet they struggled.

"Care for a repeat of Saturday night?" A voice murmured in my ear. I jumped in shock and turned around to find Theo standing behind me, a huge smile on his face.

"Theo!" I cried, "You scared me!" I said slightly flustered, placing my hand over my heart.

"Don't be scared." He cooed, placing his hand on mine, the other bringing me closer, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm not anymore." I said smiling, kissing his lips lightly.

"I must see you again." He whispered, pressing his body against mine. I could feel my heart beginning to race. I tried to keep my breath even.

"I would like to see you too." I said in a strained voice, not wanting to give too much away.

"Tonight? Around 7?" He asked.

"I-I can't, I have detention then but I could come afterwards."

"Mmmmm… sounds great. How about you meet me in the Slytherin tower?" Theo growled, pressing his lips against his neck.

The Slytherin Tower? That probably wasn't the greatest idea, but meh. This was my year of living dangerously after all.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." I smiled and kissed him again. This time with more passion, biting his lip gently as I pulled back.

"Now, I have to go, but I'll see you then." I smiled.

"I will count the hours."

He walked away. I stopped and stared at his butt momentarily. It looked so good in his dark grey school pants.

* * *

I had to do something about this. It had to be stopped. Hermione couldn't do it with Theo. He didn't deserve her. My brain just couldn't think of an excuse. I mean, I could tell Theo, but he'd probably just laugh at me. The only other girl I had been attached to was Pansy and you couldn't call that a healthy relationship. I walked into McGonagall's office for detention. I held out my wand for her and silently she left, locking the door behind her. I lifted my vision to find Hermione staring out the window looking the vision of perfection.

Her hair was in loose curls that fell down her back and she had on an extremely fitted short black dress with a plunging neckline and stilettos.

"Wow." I said quietly. She turned to face me.

"Do I look ok?" She asked shyly.

"Ok? Hermione you look amazing."

She let out a giggle.

"You've got to stop all this nice stuff. It makes me nervous. What happened to the Draco I loathed?" She asked playfully. I stopped to think about it. What had happened to that guy?

"I guess I grew up." I said with a slight smile. She beamed back.

"Well, I'm glad you have. You are like a pumpkin pastie. All crunchy and flaky on the outside and all warm and soft on the inside."

I screwed up my face at the analogy. Hermione let out a laugh. It was like soft bells.

We fell silent. I had to say something to stop the ringing in my ears.

"So, are you really meeting up with Theo tonight?"

She nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know." I stammered, "I just guess… Never mind." I concluded shaking my head.

Silence surrounded us once again.

"Hermione, what would you say if I said I knew someone who liked you? Right now, right this very instant and would give anything to be with you?"

Hermione laughed, "I would say you're pulling my leg."

"I'm being serious Hermione."

She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. I know Theo and I aren't going to be together forever and I know that I'm only a small blimp on a long list of girls, but it's nice to receive the attention while I can."

I let out a small sigh. How was I to compete? Theo had bewitched her completely.

Just then, the door clicked open and McGonagall entered.

"I am letting you both out early, there have been some medical problems with a Gryffindor House member and I and the Headmaster need to be in attendance."

Hermione's face looked horrified.

"Do not worry Ms Granger; it is merely a case of someone taking too many Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and collected her wand, bustling away towards the Slytherin rooms. Well, there would be no hurry for me. I did not want to bust in on her and Theo. It would only hurt my heart more.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for my lack of updates.**

**Much Love My Dearest's**

**xxx**

* * *

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Ten**

I could feel my pulse racing as I made my way towards the Slytherin Tower. I was so nervous my palms were becoming sweaty.

"Calm down!" I told myself, "You're not a virgin. You've done this before. Relax. It'll be fun."

I was a tad relieved that I was able to come earlier. That meant we had more time to "ease" into things.

I eventually found myself standing in front of the length of wall, which opened to Slytherin Tower. I muttered the password Theo had given me and entered into a full Slytherin Common Room. I could hear them all muttering. I kept my head down and headed towards the staircase.

Fuck. Which staircase was the boys? I looked around. Everyone turned away. I studied the room and eventually found a familiar face. I took a few shy steps towards him.

"Blaise?" I asked quietly. He turned to face me, excusing himself from his friends.

"Look Granger, not tonight. I mean, people can see."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dream on Zabini. I'm looking for Theo's room."

"Oh." His face dropped slightly, "Um, the staircase on the left, the very top room."

"Thank you." I said curtly and turned away.

"Granger, just –"

"I don't want to know it Zabini." I called out and began to climb the stairs.

"Hermione!" A hand grabbed at my wrist.

"Look Blaise, I don't want – " I looked up at the face of my captor.

"Oh. Draco. What's the matter?" I asked. His face was full of concern.

"Look, I was talking to Blaise and he told me… Just… Just don't go up there."

"Why not?" I asked indignantly.

"Because." He said bluntly.

"That's not a good enough excuse." I replied, pulling my arm from his grip and continuing up the stairs.

"Hermione!" I heard him call, but I didn't look back. Who was he to tell me what to do?

"Fine! I don't care!" I could hear Draco yell. What was his problem?

Finally, I came to the last door. The nerves began to creep back. I looked down at myself and adjusted my dress, making sure that my cleavage was looking good and ruffled my hair.

"I am a strong and confident woman." I breathed to myself and placed my hand on the doorknob. I took one last deep breath and opened the door.

The moment I did, I felt instantly sick. The sight that greeted my eyes was not what I was expecting.

There was Theo, placed above Astoria, grunting, sweat dripping down his face, pumping himself in and out of her.

I couldn't help but stop and stare. My mind went completely blank. I simply could not comprehend.

Astoria let out a loud squeal as she discovered me standing there. She reached for the sheet to cover herself. Theo turned around.

"Fuck. Shit. Hermione. Fuck." He stood up, trying to grab a hold of me.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said in a steely voice that I did not recognise as my own. I took a step back.

"Look, Hermione it's not what it looks like." He said, very calmly. I could see Astoria scoot out in the corner of my eye.

"I know exactly what it looks like." I replied and began to move out of the room.

"So does this me we're not on for tonight then?" I could hear him ask as I began to descend the stairs.

I knew it was too good to be true. As if Theodore Nott would ever be interested in someone like me. I could feel tears of anger begin to build as I neared the last step. Keep it together Hermione! You didn't need people like Malfoy and Zabini seeing you like this.

"Hermione?" I heard a soft voice call as I entered the common room. I ignored it and walked faster towards the exit.

"Hermione?" The voice called again.

"Piss off." I said quietly and exited.

* * *

"Piss off." Said Hermione quietly as she left. I stood there for a second as I debated what to do. I wanted to go after her, console her, hold her tight, but I was sure I was the last person she wanted to see. I turned to head back to my room and saw Theo walking down the stairs. No. Fuck it. This could be my only chance to tell her how I feel. I opened the wall and ran after her.

"Hermione!" I shouted, "HERMIONE!"

I searched everywhere. Every toilet, every nook and cranny, even the Gryffindor Common room. All seven floors of Hogwarts and I could not find her anywhere. There was one place left. I walked up to the large doors of the library.

"Hermione?" I asked quietly as I entered. I could hear a small sniffling in a corner. I walked silently towards the noise.

There she was. All dishevelled. Mascara and eyeliner running down her face.

"You were right." She sniffed, "I shouldn't have gone up there. I should have known better."

I sat down beside her.

"Hey, you weren't to know he was a complete arse wipe."

She smiled a little.

"How come you're friends with him then?" She asked, her big brown eyes surveying mine.

"Because… well… No one else will I guess." I replied.

"But, you're so nice. You deserve nice friends."

I let out a chuckle.

"Hermione, I am complete bastard. You know this, I know this, everyone knows this." I said with a sigh.

"You're not." Hermione said in barely a whisper. I looked down at her tear stained face.

"Hermione, you are beautiful."

"Oh Draco don't – "

I cut her off.

"No. Let me finish. You are stunning, inside and out. You deserve so much more and I wish you could see it."

She looked at me confused.

"What are trying to say?" She asked.

"Let me be the one whose there for you. Let me be the one who picks you up when you fall. Let me be the one."

I could feel my heart beating faster than a jackrabbit. Silence echoed all around us.

"Say something. Please. Anything." I whispered, my eyes looking into hers. Her mouthed moved to mine. Her lips gently pushed against mine, her hand holding my face softly. I responded, but very tenderly, not wanting to scare her away. I could feel her tears against my cheek.

"Hermione, we don't have to do this." I murmured.

"No, I want to." She breathed.

She reached her other hand to my face and held it tight as she kissed me again, this time with more passion. I positioned myself better, my hand on her neck. Her hands ran softly through my hair and down my chest, tugging slightly on my shirt, pulling me closer. I followed with ease, my hand straying to her waist, the kiss deepening. Slowly she laid down; once again, I followed, moving my weight so I could hover above her. My mouth moved down her neck, my hand up her dress, resting softly on her belly, my thumb calmly tracing a circle. I could feel the soft rumble of her moan on her throat. I grind against her a little, urging her to go further. Our kiss broke off as she began to unbutton my shirt.

"Hermione are you sure?" I asked. My brain told me that in doing so she could back out, which was something I didn't want, but my heart told me it was the right thing to do.

"I am positive." She whispered, her mouth tracing the words on my chest. It felt amazing. I let out a groan of appreciation, my cock rising to the occasion. I brought my lips to hers as I unzipped her dress, sliding it over her head. I stared in amazement.

"No underwear!" I breathed, shock taking over. If I wasn't hard before, I was now.

"Well, I had had plans tonight." She said shyly. That sentence brought me back to reality.

"Fuck. Hermione. You don't want to do this. I mean, you've had a rough night."

"Draco," she said sternly, "I do wish you would stop trying to get me to back out. I've never met a boy so determined not to have sex."

I was shocked, but it only lasted for a second, before I blew a large raspberry on her neck. She let out a loud giggle.

"I was only checking my love." I said kindly.

"I know she said with a smile."

I kissed her again. And again. And again. More and more passionate each time. She let out a moan. I made my way slowly down her body, kissing and nipping along the way, making stops at her breasts and belly button, before finally reaching her sweet spot. I began to lap at her entrance, making her moan even more. She opened her legs wider, giving me greater access. I moved my tongue expertly, lapping up all her juices. She was beginning squirm. I moved faster, my hands reaching to her legs to hold her still. Her moaning became more frequently as my tongue began to enter her. She called my name. It was the most amazing feeling. She called it again. This deep feeling of love swept over me.

"Draco, enter me." She breathed. I didn't hesitate. Swiftly, I undid my pants, as she muttered the ancient words for the contraception spell. I kissed her gently as I entered her, a moan escaping her lips. I began to move gently, that familiar sensation beginning to sweep over me. Fuck. I had barely even started and I wanted to come. I began to move fast, her hands tracing up and down my chest, her nails digging in as I got faster. Merlin she looked amazing. Her face flushed, her eyes half closed.

"Faster." She moaned. I did as she asked. My cock pumping in and out of her. She let out a louder moan, digging her nails into my shoulders.

"Oh God, I'm so close." Her hips grinded against mine.

"Fuck, Hermione I think I'm going to –" But it was to late. A feeling of warmth spread all over me as my orgasm finished. Fuck. Nice one Draco.

"Oh, oh God." Hermione cried, her eyes shutting tight. I could feel her tightening around my member, her juices overflowing.

I collapsed with relief on top of her.

"That was amazing." She sighed.

I couldn't agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

**YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**PS. I love you guys so much. It brigtens my day when I check my emails and see it choc-a-block full of feedback etc from you guys!**

**xxx**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco walked me all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. His hand in mine. While we walked in silence, it wasn't awkward. As we reached the portrait hole, he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep tight." He whispered and I opened the portrait hole. As I entered the empty common room, I turned around; just to make sure he was still there. He was, with a soft smile on his face. I lowered my eyes and smiled. As the portrait hole shut, a wave of happiness crashed over me. My head was telling me that it was probably left over feelings from the sex, but I chose to ignore it.

I felt like I was walking on a cloud. I was just about to climb the stairs to my room when a voice called out to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I turned around. There was Ron in an armchair in the corner.

"In the library." I replied instantly. Sigh, the library. That place would have a completely new meaning now.

"Oh really? In stilettos?"

"Yes. Well. A girl is entitled to dress up every now and then. Goodnight Ronald." I said rather stiffly and took my first step up the stairs.

"I saw him you know." He called out. I spun around.

"Oh really? Saw who?" I asked, flinging my arms into the air.

"Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Is that so bad?" I asked softly.

"Is that so bad? 'Mione, he hates Harry, his family are all Death Eaters. How can you ask, "Is that so bad?"?"

I stood there for a minute, taking in what I had heard.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." I said snippily and headed up the stairs.

As I sat down on my bed, the reality of what I had done sunk in. I had had sex with Draco Malfoy. A boy, who up until recently had been one of my best friend's nemesis. What kind of friend does that?

I let out a loud sigh and flopped back onto the bed. He was very sweet though. And what about all those things he had said? I knew that they were real.

Gah! This was turning out to be a lot more complicated than I thought.

* * *

I entered my room to find Theo sitting on his bed. He didn't bother to make eye contact with me, so I went about my business as if he wasn't there, grabbing out some jocks and my towel so I could go shower. Just as I put my hand on the bathroom door, he spoke;

"Did you fuck her?" He asked.

"No." I replied. Well, it was the truth. I didn't just _fuck _her. We made love. Oh God. I was turning into a luvvie.

"So I still have a chance?"

I turned around with shock.

"You think you still have a chance?" I asked, surprised. My eyebrows were so high you would swear they were part of my hairline.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Theo replied cockily.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah sure. Keep dreaming."

"I will get her you know."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom. What a joker.

* * *

I looked to Draco over the breakfast table. He looked quite attractive with the sun streaming in on him. Maybe I could like Draco. That wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean, he is nice a-and I am sure he wants more out of life than to become a death eater.

Well… I hope he does.

Not that I want to marry him.

I just…

Oh Merlin. Who knew what I wanted?

"I can see you looking at him." Murmured Ron. I turned to him, a confused look on my face.

"Looking at who?"

"Malfoy."

I let out a loud sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Ronald. I do wish you would just butt out. You don't know anything."

Ron let out a loud harrumph.

"What's your problem?" Asked Harry as he sat down. I stared at Ron anxiously. I wasn't sure what was happening with Draco and I, but I wasn't ready to share it with the world just yet.

"Nothing." Said Ron.

Phew.

* * *

I sat there nervously in McGonagall's office. What was I going to say to Draco? Thank you? No. That didn't sound right. You're a nice shag? You've got nice muscles? I want to date you?

No.

Fuck.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about him. He was a nice shag though. Hmmmm… Perhaps we could just come to an arrangement.

For the first time all I day I didn't feel sick in the stomach with nerves, so perhaps that was a sign. Yes, I shall suggest we become friends with benefits. Or enemies with benefits? No. Friends sounded nicer.

Draco came in and handed his wand to McGonagall without a word. His eyes on me the whole time. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he would be able to hear it from where he was standing.

"I'll be back in an hour." Stated Professor McGonagall before leaving. Like we didn't know this already. Draco sat down at the desk beside me.

"So…" Said Draco.

"So…" I replied.

Silence.

"So um… last night…" Started Draco.

"Yeah… it was um…"

"Yeah it was."

Silence.

Fuck. Something had to be said.

"Draco, I wanted to say Thank You for last night."

He turned to face me.

"Um, cheers?" He looked at me with that crooked smile. I let out a laugh.

"Ok, so I'm not quite sure what to say."

It was now Draco's turn to laugh.

"It's ok. I understand. I had a good time too. Although, the circumstances that lead to it weren't ideal."

I hadn't even begun to think about those. No. I think I shall suppress those for later.

I took a breath.

"So I wanted to suggest something to you…"

Draco cut me off.

"You don't want to talk about it, slash, pretend like it never happened. I understand." Said Draco fast, dropping his gaze.

"Ugh. No. I was going to suggest it become more frequent."

Draco looked up.

"As in, like, fuck buddies?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose. I wouldn't put it so coarsely though."

Draco's face lit up.

"So what are we waiting for?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Twelve**

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked. Hermione let out a chuckle.

"I don't think now is appropriate, I mean, McGonagall could come back."

"Live a little." I purred, leaning over my desk towards her. She remained calm and collected.

"You didn't let me finish. McGonagall could come back and we only have an hour. I want you for much much longer than that."

I could feel my mouth go dry and my cock rise. What a woman! Taking my silence as agreement Hermione continued.

"So, may I suggest a meeting Saturday night?"

Saturday night? Fuck. That was ages away. I shook myself. Don't be ridiculous man.

"Sounds good. My place or yours?" I asked with a wink.

"How about the Room of Requirement? Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

My jaw dropped.

"The uh Room of Requirement? Sounds spectacular."

Hermione chuckled.

"So it is agreed. The Room of Requirement at say ten o'clock on Saturday night?"

I nodded. As if I would say no to that.

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag. The only highlight being that I got to spend an hour with Hermione to myself everyday.

Although, she wasn't giving much away. She was very coy and everything she said seemed to sound like a double entendre, but I didn't get so much as kiss on the cheek. It seemed that she was saving it all for Saturday night and Merlin; Saturday night could not come quick enough.

However, it was here finally!

I ascended the stairs to the seventh floor. I had never been so nervous to meet with a girl. I had spent at least an hour getting ready. That was most effort I had ever put in. I trimmed and primped and styled, making sure that everything was perfect.

Ok. Seventh floor. I walked to a blank space of wall. Now, to think. I began to pace.

"What I really want is to meet with Hermione. What I really want is to meet with Hermione. What I really – "

Suddenly a red padded velvet door appeared. I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

* * *

I decided to rock up to the Room of Requirement early, so I could get everything ready. I had to think very carefully. I didn't want to scare him off, but I wanted to show him what I was capable of.

I had conjured up a huge four poster bed and everything was covered with silk or velvet in a dark maroon or black. There were chiffon curtains scattered around the room hanging from the ceiling and soft lamps lit the room.

Now I just had to get ready. I thought up a bathroom and entered. I had the perfect outfit planned. Over the years, I had built up quite the collection of lingerie. My philosophy was that you always felt better about yourself when wearing nice underwear.

I had decided on a black patent leather corset with frilled lace and a pair of sheer short underwear paired with a garter belt and back seamed stockings.

I hoped Draco was up to the challenge.

* * *

I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Holy Fuck.

The sight that met my eyes was amazing.

There was Hermione lying on the bed, her hair in soft curls, her eyes dark and her hands playing with a riding crop.

"Are you ready?" She asked in a soft husky voice. I could have came on the spot.

I nodded eagerly.

"Good. Then strip and get on the bed." She commanded standing up.

I obeyed, tripping over my pants on way over to the bed. I sat down and waited for my instructions. She looked me over.

"I said to strip."

I looked down at my briefs.

"Oh. Right."

All of a sudden, I felt a little embarrassed. I was harder than Dumbledore looking at a Zefron poster and I had only been in the room for five minutes.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as I revealed my cock. She smiled.

"So, you like what you see?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Do you want to see more?" She used the riding crop to caress her bosom, running it down to her hips.

"Yes!"

She placed her hands on the bed, leaning over me.

"Do you want me to take it off right now? Right this very second?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Too bad." She stood up quickly, "Lay back on the bed."

What a fucking tease.

I did as she said, laying my head down on one of the pillows. Hermione crawled up my body on her hands and knees. The crop held between her teeth. She stopped when her face met mine. Her hand reached for the crop, taking it out of her mouth and she moved her lips close to mine. I went in to fill the gap, but she moved back, just out of reach.

"Uh, uh, uh." She tutted, waving her finger in my face like one would scold a naughty child.

She began moving back in again. She was so close I could feel her breath on my skin. I moved the mere millimetre between us. Less than a slither of light would be able to escape the gap. We seemed to be suspended in time, neither one of us moving.

I could not stand the tension any longer, I moved in for the kill.

"I don't think so." Hermione said, deadpan. She moved abruptly, her legs straddling me. I felt the weight of something falling beside my body. I looked down to see a set of handcuffs and a key.

Before I could ask what she was going to do with them, I was cuffed to the bed.

Hermione lent back and admired her handy work.

"Now, have you been naughty or nice?" She asked, looking deep into my eyes with her rich brown eyes.

"It depends." I answered. Her brow furrowed slightly. I guess she wasn't expecting that answer. I continued.

"It depends on what I get for being naughty or what I get for being nice. I don't want to miss out on anything."

Hermione broke her steely exterior and laughed. She brought her lips to my ears and whispered.

"You won't miss a thing."

Her breath was hot on my skin and sent a shiver down my spine. She placed a soft kiss on the lobe of my ear. Then another on my neck and another on my collarbone. She continued like this all the way down my chest. The kisses getting closer and closer together. Finally, she reached my pelvis, placing a small kiss on my hipbone. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Hmmm… What should I do with this?" Hermione asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. Stuttered? Oh Lord, this girl had me good.

"Should I touch it?" She asked, placing her hand on my cock.

"Or stroke it?" Slowly she ran her hand up and down my shaft. Merlin that felt good. She watched my reaction.

"Maybe I should lick it?" She asked playfully. She moved her tongue leisurely up my shaft. My whole body tightened with pleasure.

"Or perhaps I should just take the whole thing in my mouth?"

I nodded my head furiously. Hermione smiled conceitedly and placed her supple lips on the tip of my cock, waiting there for a moment, her eyes on mine, before beginning to move down. It felt amazing. She moved with deliberate care, taking all of me in before moving back up again. I let out a small moan at the sight of her with my whole mouth in my cock.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, in a sultry tone after coming up.

"Yes." I replied, my mouth dry.

"Do you wish me to continue?"

"Fuck yes Hermione! If I get any harder I'll explode!" I exclaimed.

"That's the idea." She murmured before taking my cock back in her mouth. She began to move up and down, slowly and deliberately, all the time her eyes focused on me.

"That feels amazing." I sighed as she fell into rhythm. It was a nice pace, not too fast, but enough to be building my excitement. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She upped the pace, her tongue joining in. I let out another moan, my arms tugging slightly at the bed head. Her eyes never left mine. She moved even faster, taking in more of me. I could feel my hips beginning to thrust along with her. Hermione's mouth moved faster and more furiously. I began to buck, my hands straining against the cuffs. I don't think I could take much more. Hermione's mouth moved even faster than I thought possible, taking me all the way in. I fought the restraints.

"Hermione, I'm going to cum." I cried. Her hands reached for my balls, fondling them.

"Holy fuck." I moaned, as the heat began to wash over me. I could feel it building in my shaft. A wave of pleasure coming over me. My body rigid, the cuffs digging into my wrists.

"O-oh my God!" I shouted as I spurted into Hermione's perfect mouth, before collapsing back on the pillows.

With a smug smile, Hermione returned to her position of straddling me and swallowed my load.

"'Mione, that was amazing." I sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Christmas present to you all!**

**Sorry it's a short one, but it's the thought that counts right?**

**Have a very Merry Christmas!**

**Hope to see you all in the New Year!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Thirteen**

"'Mione, that was amazing." Draco sighed. I looked down at him.

"Did you just call me "'Mione"?" I asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. I guess I did." He replied shyly. I was shocked. I grabbed the keys off the bed and undid the handcuffs. Draco let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his wrists. I sat back on my heels and studied him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Draco asked, his eyes looking hurt.

"No." I paused to think it through, "No, I-I just wasn't expecting you to call me that. That's all."

Draco put his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Did you not like it?"

I looked up at his face.

"It's cute." I smiled. Draco let out a small laugh.

"What happened to Mistress Granger?"

I laughed.

"I'd forgotten about her."

In one swift movement, Draco moved his weight, placing me underneath him.

"I hadn't." He said with a growl, biting at my neck. I giggled and attempted to push him away.

"Stop it!" I laughed. He blew a large raspberry on my collarbone and tickled my ribs.

"Stop it!" I repeated, now in hysterics. He continued to tickle before pulling me tight, placing a hand behind my head.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I furrowed my brow slightly.

"I'm a mess."

"No, definitely not." He sighed, brushing the hair off my face and behind my ear. There was so much more Draco than I thought. He was so sweet. No, I corrected myself. This was purely a business transaction. There was no need for attachment. It _was_ Draco Malfoyafter all. Notorious player and Slytherin leader. I put my hands around his neck and pulled his face towards mine, kissing him, trying to stop the internal argument I was having. It worked quite effectively. As the kiss got deeper I could feel Draco's hands moving down my body. Without stopping the kiss Draco began to unhook my corset. The boy did have good hand skills. With one last latch my breasts bounced out. Draco stopped to look down at my body.

"Are you right?" I asked half sarcastically, half giggling.

"Defiantly." He murmured, placing his lips upon mine again, his hand straying towards my chest. He cupped my right breast, massaging it gently. I let out a small moan and grinded myself against him. This time it was Draco's turn to moan, his hand squeezing me tight. His lips strayed down my neck to my nipple, suckling on it, his hand cupping the other. I moaned again, louder. As he turned his attention to the other nipple, his hands continued to move down to my hips, unclasping my garter belt. He sat up, his body between my legs and removed my stockings, his hands running slowly up and down my as he pushed them into the air. He looked down at my knickers.

"Well, these will definitely have to go."

I smilled, bit my lip and nodded. Draco pulled the knickers off, somehow managing to keep my legs in the air.

"Magnificent." He murmured as my sweet spot was revealed. Placing one of my legs on his shoulder and taking the other in his hand, he placed soft kisses along it, moving closer and closer towards me. The anticipation was enough to make a girl want burst. The kisses got closer and closer together and he reached my opening, first kissing the lip before going right in. I let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as he began to lap. His tongue could do amazing things, much more than any boy I had ever had. Soon enough he had worked me into a lather and slowly let two fingers enter and he continued to flick his tongue at my clit. I instantly went rigid as he began to move his fingers in and out., his tongue never stopping. My moaning began to fall into a regular pattern, a warm feeling rising.

"Draco, that's amazing." I cried, my hands gripping the sheets. His momevements became faster, his fingers moving in and out.

"Oh God! Enter me!" I screamed. In an instant he had changed position, his face close to mine, his cock rubbing against my entrance.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in a murmur.

All I allowed myself to do was nodded.

Quickly, he slid himself inside of me. His cock was the perfect size. Not too big, not too small. He began to move in and out, in and out, my hips falling into the motion. His lips where on my lips, my neck, my chest. I could feel myself close to cumming. I ran my hands up his back, digging in my nails.

"Keep…going…" I panted, his hands pushing my legs up higher.

"Oh Merlin, right there, right there!" I cried, before the wave of warmth washed over me like a tidle wave. I could feel Draco's warmth spurting into me and in an instant he had collapsed on top of me.

After a moment to catch his breath, Draco rolled onto his back, taking me with him, his arms tight around me.

"You know, I could get used to this."

* * *

**Detention**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and that Santa came **

**xxx**

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Draco and I had been fooling around a lot in the past two weeks. Almost every night in fact. It was insane. I'd never had so much sex in my life, mind you I'd never felt this little stress as well. The agreement was working out very well. Too well some might say. Some feelings were starting to develop on my side. I mean, Draco was so sweet and kind and understanding.

I sat down in between Harry and Ron for breakfast.

"Alright 'Mione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast and egg.

"Fine thanks and you?"

Ron then communicated something to me, but I could not understand a single word he said because of the copious amounts of food in his mouth. I watched it whirl round as he continued to speak. It was utterly disgusting to watch. I looked around the room, my gaze automatically falling on the pure white blonde hair of an extremely charming wizard. I could feel myself blush just thinking those words. Draco looked up from his breakfast, his eyes on me, a huge smile on his face. I didn't think my face could go any redder.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked, his face screwed up with concern. I could feel the burning in my cheeks. I looked up again at Draco who poked his

tongue out. I choked out a half laugh half splutter.

"Fine." I coughed, taking a huge slurp from my goblet. Harry looked to were I had been staring. Draco put up the V's.

"Was Draco doing something rude?" Harry asked, fire blazing in his eyes. My widened with surprise.

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh. Ok then."

"C'mon it's almost time for potions." I stood up quickly and gathered my things, careful not to look Harry or Ron in the eye. Ron brushed past me.

"I saw it all 'Mione." He whispered before walking on ahead with Harry.

Fuck.

* * *

I followed a safe distance behind Pothead, Weasel and 'Mione as we headed towards the dungeons for potions. Her kilt was flicking up and down as she bounced along chatting happily with those two nitwits she called friends.

"Nice view ey?" Theodore's voice mumbled next to me. I looked up at him, anger pulsing through me.

"Yeah, yeah mate." I replied through gritted teeth.

"I just want to bite into it." He growled. I rolled my eyes. Puh-lease. We all shuffled into the classroom and sat in our usual segregated spots.

"Today will be a note taking class." Snape drawled, "However you will need to partner as I expect you all to make the potion together in the following weeks."

Everyone sat in silence.

"Well… Move!"

Every student got up and busied themselves with the task of finding a partner. I surveyed the room. Theo and Blaise had partnered, so that ruled them out. Pansy still wasn't talking to me, so that was a no. My head turned towards the Gryffindor's. There was Potter and Weasel bickering over who would partner with Hermione, while she stared glumly at the desk in front if her. Right, well, I had to put a stop to this. I strutted over to her desk.

"Care to partner Granger?" I sneered.

It seemed that everyone in the whole class turned they're heads to listen in. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"In your dreams Malfoy." She replied smugly. Oooh, she played the part well. Her words cut like a knife.

"That'll do Granger." Snape butted in, "You will both have to partner because everyone has paired off."

Weasley and Potter's jaws dropped. I smirked at Hermione. She let out a loud groan.

"Fine then!"

She stood up, gathered her things and followed me to the back of the classroom.

"Boy am I going to have fun with you." I murmured.

* * *

I shuffled past Draco to my seat.

"Boy am I going to have fun with you." He murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I squeezed past him, making sure I rubbed my whole body against him and sat down in the two seater desk which were used for note taking.

I pulled out my quill and parchment and sat eagerly waiting for Snape to begin. I noticed that Draco did not get out anything, only his wand.

"Let us begin." Snape hissed. Tapping the blackboard a huge display of diagrams and information appeared. I put my quill at the ready as Snape began his lecture.

"You won't be needing that." Draco whispered.

"But who will take the notes?" I asked concerned.

"Oh Please Hermione! Snape thinks the sun shines out of my arse. He'll give me the notes."

"Oh." I sat down my quill and stared at the board, immensely sucked in to what Snape was saying. After about five minutes Draco hissed in my ear.

"Psst!"

"What?" I asked rather abruptly.

"Are you really going to listen to what he has to say?"

"Well, yes. How else am I to know what to do next week in class? A Blood Replenishing Potion could come in handy Draco!"

Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"'Mione, you are the brightest witch of your age. Like you need any help."

I blushed at his words.

"I like it when you call me "'Mione." I whispered.

"Do you really?" He asked in a gravely voice close to my ear. I swallowed hard and nodded. Slowly he grabbed his wand and held it tight under the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled, with that trademark Malfoy grin.

I turned my attention back to what Snape was saying. Something about being wary that it is correct for the situation for the potions usage. Draco placed his hand on my knee. I bit my lip and smiled, keeping my attention on Snape. Draco squeezed my knee. I held back a giggle. Draco shuffled closer to me on the seat, his hand still on my leg, moving up slowly.

"Stop it." I whispered.

"Never!" He replied gallantly, moving his hand up even further.

"People can see!"

"No they can't! We're the only ones in the back row."

"W-Well Snape can see!" I stuttered.

"Oh C'mon he's too wrapt up in his own importance to pay any attention to us."

I looked to Draco.

"It'll be ok. I promise."

In that moment, I truly did believe it. There was so much sincerity in his eyes. I turned back to face the front. Draco took this as permission and continued on his quest to get to my centre.

His warm hand moved smoothly up my grey stocking covered leg, right up to the middle. I felt my body stiffen slightly at his touch.

"Open wider." He whispered. I did so immediately, never losing focus on what was in front of me. He gently rubbed the outside of my underwear and stockings. It felt nice, not enough to generate too much excitement. I could hear Draco murmur something, his wand in his hand (it literally was his wand, not some awful double entendre) and all of a sudden both my stockings and underwear was gone!

"Draco!" I exclaimed. Everyone in class stopped and turned around.

"Something the matter Ms Granger?" Asked Snape malevolently.

"No. Nothing sir." I muttered. Harry and Ron looked at me curiously. I gave them a look to reassure them everything was ok.

"Moving on." Said Snape, gaining everyone's attention once again.

Draco snickered and placed his hand back in pleasure centre, making my breath sharpen. He rubbed me until I was nice and lubricated. I had to suppress a moan.

"Move forward on the seat." I did as he bade; making sure that everything was accessible. He whispered some more well chosen words and suddenly there was a very quite low buzzing sound.

"What is that?" I asked. Draco motioned for me to look down. There was his wand vibrating in his hand. I looked up and smiled wickedly, stealing a quick kiss from his lips.

"'Mione!" Draco scolded.

"What? You're the one telling me to be more daring." I replied, raising an eyebrow. Draco kissed me softly on the lips.

"If you're going to do it, at least do it properly." He sighed rolling his eyes. I giggled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Snape called out.

"Nice one Hermione." I could hear Ron mutter.

"Now, stop distracting me woman, I have business to attend to."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I positioned myself back to the edge of the desk as Draco's hand found it's way again. His hand carefully widened my legs as he placed the tip of his vibrating wand directly on my clit. I let out a gasp. It was fantastic. I had heard of girls doing this before, but had never tried it, not wanted to place my own wand inside of myself. I could feel Draco's smugness. He began to move the wand around in slow deliberate circles. It felt amazing. My breathing was already beginning to get heavy. The circles began to move faster. I gripped the edge of the seat, holding back the urge to make any noise.

"Just concerntrate on the board." I told myself, but I was very unsuccessful at it.

The circles became faster and faster then suddenly, Draco's finger's entered me.

Holy fuck.

I could not contain myself. Without even thinking, my fist pounded the table and I let out a whimper.

"Ms Granger! What is the matter?" Exclaimed Snape. Draco quickly removed himself.

"I…Ugh… I'm not feeling well Sir." I said quickly.

"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"No, I-I don't think so, but some air would be nice."

Snape observed me.

"You're face is quite flushed and you have a sweat up."

"I-I'm fine really."

"Malfoy, escort Ms Granger back to her Common Room. If she is not going to go to the Hospital Wing, I don't want her hear infecting everyone."

I nodded glumly and stood up; hoping no one would notice my lack of stockings.

"Sir! I'll take her!" Piped in Ron.

"You'll do no such thing Weasley. You can't afford to miss anything; you're dim enough as it is."

Draco smirked at Harry and Ron before leaving with me.

"We need to move fast." Draco said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fuck your brains out."

"Oh…" I grabbed his hand and raised the pace, "Well, hurry up then!"

* * *

We moved in a hurry towards the Gryffindor Common Room. I couldn't believe Hermione was going to go along with this. I thought she would have had enough excitement and "rule breaking" for one day.

In a hushed voice Hermione whispered the password and we entered. Taking my hand again silently she led me up the staircase towards her room.

I'd never been in the Gryffindor Common Room. I kinda liked it. Reminded me of home… Minus the awful maroon colouring.

Before I knew it, we were inside her room. Just as I expected, everything was organised. Not a single thing was out of place.

Hermione pushed me onto the bad and straddled me, her mouth at my lips. As much as I was enjoying it, I couldn't stop thinking about the oddest of things. Like the way her pyjamas were folded under her pillow or the cute little freckle above her left nipple or the way her eyes never left mine.

I kissed her fervently, pushing her underneath me so I could get better access. I unzipped and pushed against her, her moan echoing around the room as I began to move in and out of her, the motion becoming faster and faster.

"Oh Draco, I think I'm going to come!"

I was very close myself.

In a wave of emotion I could feel myself spurt into her, as I felt her tighten around me.

I collapsed on top of her, our bodies entwined, our sweat mixing together.

"Hermione, I think I want more."

"Oh God Draco, I couldn't go again for at least another fifteen minutes." She sighed.

I looked up at her.

"No, I think I want more out of the relationship."

Hermione's big brown eyes looked up at me.

"Oh."

* * *

**I know! How awful am I to end it like that!**

**I aplogise!**

**I just want to say a quick thanks again to everyone who has read my fanfiction this year! I checked my stats the other day for the first time this month and I have had over 19,000 hits!  
That's just crazy! I mean, absolutely insane!**

**I love you all deeply for it!**

**Hopefully see you all in the New Year! **

**(I can't believe it's the end of another year! Eeep!)**

**Wishing you peace, love and happiness**

**Monique**

**Xxx**

**PS. The V's is like the peace sign only backwards. Very British. It's much like giving the finger.**

**I don't want you to think I'm patronising you, it's just that I asked a friend if he knew what I meant when I said "give the v's" the other day and he said no.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy Cow! 2011!**

**Hope you all had a great new years!**

**I rang it in by jumping up and down with my best friend and singing "Teenage Dream" (the Darren Criss version obviously) very loudly.**

**I'd love to know how you spent yours!**

**Thanks for sticking around**

**xxx**

* * *

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Fifteen**

"No, I think I want more out of the relationship." Draco said very seriously.

"Oh."

My eyes searched his steely eyes as silence filled the room. I could feel Draco's heartbeat beginning to rise again, panic starting to settle in.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Draco let out a sigh and rolled over so he was lying beside me.

"Look Hermione, if you don't want the same thing as me that's fine I just –"

"No no no." I said, cutting him off. Draco rolled onto his side to face me.

"Then what is it?" He asked. I rolled over to face him.

"Well, this is a big decision Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Your friends hate my friends, My friends hate your friends, it's not going to be an easy transition and then what do I tell Harry and Ron "No it's ok, we shagged a bit and now I know he's actually a really nice guy.". Plus, you're whole family are Death Eaters Draco. We play for different sides."

Draco reached out a hand and stroked my cheek.

"I never said it was going to be easy."

I pulled myself closer to him, my body pressed against his. Gently he wrapped his arms around me.

"So what do you say… Are you going to be my girl?"

I looked up at him.

"How can I say no to that face?"

* * *

I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room feeling happy for the first time in a long time. I had spent an amazing afternoon with Hermione and was looking forward to catching up on some well needed sleep.

Of course, by the time I had entered it was quite late and just about everyone had gone to bed. I spotted Pansy sitting in a couch by the fire.

"Night Pans!" I called out. Yep nothing could bring me down.

"Draco?" She called just as I was about to ascend the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Come sit with me."

"Uh, thanks but no thanks Pans. I just want to get to bed."

"Oh please! I haven't talked to you in forever."

"There's a reason for that you stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath. However, emotion got the better of me. Surely I could give her five minutes of my time; after all she had been a friend of mine since well before Hogwarts.

I let out a sigh and wandered back towards the fireplace.

"What's up?" I asked, standing behind the couch she was sitting in.

"Come sit!" She motioned rubbing her hand on the empty seat beside her. I rolled my eyes and sat down, hoping this would hurry the process.

"I've missed you you know." Pansy said in a timid voice.

"Oh really?" I asked rather dryly.

"Yes really." She snapped, "I've missed you a lot."

"Well this was a _real_ nice chat Pans, but you know what? I think I'm gunna go to bed." I made a move to stand up but before I knew it, Pansy's body was on top of mine.

"I didn't mean all those things I said." She murmured, her hand tracing down my face to my chest, her thighs straddling my lap. I put my hands on her shoulders to push her off, but her thighs dug in.

"Oh, so you want to play rough do you?" She asked in her best sultry tone, putting her lips to my throat.

"No. Pans get off." I said rudely, trying to stand up.

"Uh uh uh, I don't think so." She said, waving her finger in my face.

"Pans! Get off!" I cried. I stood up abruptly and Pansy fell to the floor.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked, standing up.

"I said "no" ok? I'm not interested."

Pansy let out a snort.

"What utter bullshit Draco. You've never been one to turn down sex. You'll do anyone anywhere anytime."

"That's a lie and you know it." I spat.

"Yeah right. You used to be respectable you know? To say you have fucked Draco Malfoy used to mean that you were the best of the best. You used to have real taste but now you've turned into another Theodore Nott. Next you'll be fucking Mudbloods."

I stared at her. Rage coursed through me. Silence surrounded us. Pansy put her hand to her mouth and began to laugh.

"Oh Draco, don't tell me you've sunk that low. Oh who was it? Was it Hannah Abbott? Mandy Brocklehurst? Oh dear Lord, it wasn't Hermione Granger was it?"

I remained silent. I had agreed with Hermione to keep our relationship a secret until it was appropriate. There was no way I was ruining this.

"Oh my God! It was Granger!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous." I sputtered. Pansy's eyes widened.

"I can not believe I have been turned down by a Mudblood fucker. The shame of it. Here I was talking you up in the Common Room tonight because of you're _odd _behaviour and you're off fucking Mudbloods."

"Oh this is ridiculous!" I cried, "I'm going to bed."

I began to walk up the stairs, Pansy's voice calling out.

"Think of your reputation Draco… Oh Merlin… What about mine? Draco I'm betrothed to you! How could you sink so low as to have sex with Hermione Granger?"

As soon as she had uttered that sentence, I whirled back around and came storming down the stairs.

"Let's get one thing straight Pansy." I said through gritted teeth, "In no way am I _betrothed _to you. This is all some weird fantasy you and your parents have concocted, just because your family wealth is going down the gurgler and you need something to cling on to. I would never marry you. Not now, not ever. You are nothing more than a common whore, throwing yourself at whoever has the most social pull at the time. Well, I've had enough Pansy. Why don't you go back to Blaise? I'm sure he'll pay you well."

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"You'll regret ever saying that to me Draco Malfoy."

"You know what? I somehow doubt I will. Sleep tight Parkinson."

And with that I stormed up the stairs, leaving Pansy to stew in her own anger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Sixteen**

I strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast and headed towards my usual spot. As I got closer to the table I couldn't help but notice that all of Slytherin's eyes were upon me. Girls turned to whisper to one another, boys gave each other knowing looks. This once was a common occurrence for me, but having laid low for some time I wasn't used to it. I let out a sigh and sat next to Theo, who seemed to be my only friend, if you could even call him that. As I sat down Theo stared at me fiercely.

I settled down and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, taking a sip. Theo continued to stare.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Well what?" I asked, repeating him.

"Details!"

"Details to what?"

Theo looked at me as though I was as thick as a muggle.

"Don't tell me you're going to deny it all!"

"Deny what? I'm sorry Theo; I have no idea what you're on about."

Theo let out an exasperated sigh.

"You and Pansy!"

Ahhhh! A light bulb clicked on.

"Yeah, we had a fight but –"

"Nah nah nah nah, the sex you had later on!"

My eye's widened.

"What?"

"C'mon! Stop acting like you don't know you sly old dog! Pansy has been telling everyone that you're back together."

I looked down the table towards that utter bitch. Pansy gave me the Slytherin smirk and turned back to Millicent, no doubt filling her in on the so-called _details_. I turned to Hermione, who was sitting opposite me on the Gryffindor table. She gave me a shy smile before looking back to Harry.

I could feel the taste of vomit beginning to rise in the back of my throat. I took a deep breath.

"So…uh… So… what has Pansy told you?" I asked

"All she said is that you and her had resolved your differences and made up."

"Oh… uh-huh."

I had to tell Hermione the truth before she heard it from someone else. I could hear Theo's distant murmurings as I looked over to the Gryffindor table.

Fuck. Of course she had gone. I stood up to leave the table.

"Mate, where are you going?" Theo asked.

"Uh… class." I muttered as I left the table.

"You have frees this morning!" He called, but it was too late to turn back. I was on a mission.

* * *

I sat down in Ancient Runes. The only class I took without Harry and Ron. I have to say, I kinda liked the quietness… except for those damn gossiping Patil sisters. They were like a couple of old women. Professor Babbling seemed to be taking her time in entering the classroom. I began to rummage through my bag for my book.

"But why would she get back with _him?_" I overheard Padma speak.

"I know. I don't know what all these girls see in Draco Malfoy." Parvarti replied.

My heart stopped.

"Well, I overheard her telling Millicent at breakfast that they had a bit of an argument last night, but then they totally _made up_ if you get my drift."

"Ugh. Imagine fucking that skinny rat."

With that they both let out a loud cackle. I felt like I was going to be sick. Surely I was misunderstanding the situation. I turned around to face them.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but did you just say that Malfoy had got back with Parkinson?"

"What's it matter to you?" Padma and Parvarti asked in unison. I let out a fake snort.

"I was just thinking she's a fool to take him back is all." I said matter-of-factly.

Of course, that broke down the flood gates.

"I know right? I mean he has money, but he's a total player…"

With that I tuned out as the Patil twins went on with their discussion. How could he do this to me? I should have known better than to trust a Malfoy.

"Now, if I could have a go at any Slytherin it would definitely by Theodore. He was interested in you wasn't he?"

Parvarti's question broke me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? Um… yes, yes he was."

"Merlin he's dreamy." Sighed Padma.

"Yeah, but he's a total skeeze." I replied dryly.

"So? It's _THEODORE NOTT_! The Sex God of Hogwarts!" Parvarti cried.

"Mind you, I've heard Potter would give him a run for his money." Padma added.

Once again they fell into a fit of giggles. I turned back around to the front of the class, just as Professor Babbling enter. I could hear her saying something, but it just wasn't registering.

Nothing was. I slowly sank lower and lower into my chair, letting Professor Babbling's voice wash over me.

* * *

I left class with every intention of going straight to my room. I didn't want to see or speak to anyone. The Parvarti Twins exited before me and let out a loud giggle as they went through the door. Was there anything they didn't giggle at?

The second I left the door, I understood why.

There was Draco, standing there, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hermione let me explain." He said, offering me the flowers.

"Flowers are for apologies, not explanations." I said gruffly pushing them to the floor.

"Oh. Well, I see you've heard the rumours then."

"They don't seem to be rumours. Pansy herself seems to be telling everyone."

I replied, keeping my voice in check and beginning to walk away. Draco followed.

"Well, she's lying."

"Oh, that is such an easy thing to say Draco. What an easy scapegoat."

"It is the truth!"

"Oh please." I scoffed, heading up the staircase, Draco followed madly behind me.

"Hermione, you've got to listen!" He cried, grabbing my arm. I stopped.

"I don't _have _to listen to anything! Now stop it, you're creating a scene." I murmured under my breath, shaking his arm off me.

"Now please. You have hurt me enough for one day, so please _please_ leave me alone Draco."

Draco stopped still.

"Hermione please don't." he whispered. I couldn't stand around any longer; tears were beginning to build in my eyes. I turned and left, not wanting Draco to see me cry.

* * *

I finally returned to the Common Room after hours and hours of walking around. This was fucking ridiculous. I had this pain in my chest. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I knew it was all her fault. That bitch. I mean, surely she could at least listen to what I had to say?

I collapsed into one of the lounges, completely exhausted mentally, but not willing to sleep.

Just then, who should enter, but Pansy fucking Parkinson with a group of giggling girls surrounded her. Queen Bee once again.

"Ooh! Alright Draco?" Pansy asked suggestively, all the girls giggled again.

"Actually, you know what? I'm not."

"Oh really? What's the matter babes?"

I took a deep breath.

"Well, the matter is actually you."

Pansy looked at me in fake confusion.

"Really? Well that's odd."

"I know!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "but, I think I have been able to pin point the precise problem."

"Oh that's good. Well, I'm heading off to bed now. See you up there in a bit." She turned to go up the stairs, her gaggle of groupies following her.

"Don't you want to know what my problem is?" I called out.

"We can discuss it later Draco." Pansy said through gritted teeth.

"But I want to discuss it now. Girls, what do you think? Do you think we should discuss it now?"

They all nodded their heads furiously. Of course they were going to agree. Anything for gossip. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead with the look Pansy gave me.

"Well, what is it?" She asked sharply.

"YOU! YOU WHORE!" I shouted at her. All the girls' jaws dropped.

"Don't you ever _ever _spread lies about me again. In no way am I attached to you. At all! So please _please _shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

"But Draco we're – "

"Oh c'mon!" I cried, my arms flailing "Stop the charade Pansy. We are not back together and no amount of lying for revenge is going to change that."

Pansy looked at me with hurt eyes.

"You bastard." She said in a broken voice and ran up the stairs, her posse following her.

Well… that was one problem sorted.

* * *

As I exited the library I ran into a familiar figure.

"Oh. Sorry Theo." I muttered.

"No, no, it's ok." He said warmly, smiling down at me. I sniffed loudly and went to move around him.

"Well, see you around Theo." I said quietly, moving once again towards the Common Room.

"Wait!" He called, "Hermione, have you been crying?"

I whirled around to face him.

"What's it to you?" I spat. His face broke into a look of concern.

"Hermione, look, I fucked up ok. I can admit that. I'm a fuckwit with some serious problems, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry about what I did and that it pains me that I have hurt you. I still care, you know."

I looked up at his face, his gorgeous deep blue eyes dazzling me.

"Don't worry about it Theo. It doesn't matter." I sighed, turning to leave.

"You didn't answer my question." He called out. I sighed.

"Yes. I have."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not particularly."

"Do you want some food."

I turned around to him.

"Some food would be nice actually." I said quietly. Theo came up and took my hand.

"Well then lets go get some food."


	17. Chapter 17

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Seventeen**

I awoke to a tapping sound coming from the window. I looked over to see a tawny owl fluttering outside. I stifled a yawn and got up. I opened the window, a gush of cold air washing over me. The owl nipped my finger and flew off, leaving the letter on my desk. I let out a sigh and sat down to read it. Goosebumps appearing on my bare chest.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_You failed to attend you 7pm detention last night._

_This has resulted in a more severe punishment. _

_Tonight you shall be scrubbing the floor of the Transfiguration room. _

_Detention shall remain at 7pm._

_I advise you show up, otherwise I shall have to alert the Headmaster._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

Fuck. Detention. I let out a moan of detest. Wasn't this just fucking dandy? WAIT! DETENTION! WITH GRANGER! Duh!

Something was finally going right.

* * *

I slammed my goblet down on the tablet, splashing pumpkin juice all over Ron's toast.

"Oi! Watch it 'Mione!"

I looked over briskly to his now soggy breakfast.

"Sorry." I said hastily before turning back to my letter. Yes I had read correctly. Damn McGonagall. Couldn't she just let it go? Surely we had learnt our lesson by now.

This week was getting shitter and shitter by the minute. Mind you, I hate to admit it, but I had rather enjoyed my time with Theo last night. I mean, in no way had I forgotten what he had done, but it was just so much simpler. There's was no pressure and no worries of being judged. And… well… he made me laugh.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked, helping Ron wipe up.

"Oh, I forgot detention last night and now I have to scrub the Transfiguration room floor."

"Bummer." Said Harry lightly, before turning his attention to Ginny as she sat down beside him.

Yes, bummer it was. I let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I might as well go to class." I said to anyone who would listen. Clearly no one was. Harry was to busy flirting with Ginny and Ron, well Ron was stuffing his face as usual.

"I'll come with you." He muttered, his face stuffed full of bacon and hash brown. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, waiting impatiently for him to finish.

"Well, c'mon!" I said rudely after waiting five minutes. Ron looked up at me with surprise and picked up his back.

"You comin' Harry?" He asked.

"Later." Harry replied, brushing us off, never taking his eyes off of Ginny. Ugh, it was enough to make you sick. Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Right, let's go 'Mione."

I agreed with him and began the walk to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"You alright?" Ron asked the minute we entered the brisk morning air.

"I'm fine Ronald. What would make you think I'm not?" I asked, trying to sound mildly happy.

"You're just a lot more bossier than usual is all… You don't have the painters in or something?"

""_The Painters in_?"" I asked, my eyes narrowing at him.

"I dunno. Something Mum asks Ginny." I shot him a look of daggers.

"Don't _ever _ask a girl that."

"Alright, alright!" Ron laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

We walked in silence past the lake, birds chirping away.

"So… what _is_ the matter?" Ron asked again.

"Nothing." I said huffily.

"Is it Draco?"

I stopped stock still.

"Don't you dare say his name to me."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So I'm guessing it is Draco then."

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts.

"It's nothing." I exhaled, before continuing to walk.

"So you're not seeing him then?" Ron asked tentively.

"Merlin no Ron! He's a Malfoy!" I said in fake disgust.

"Oh… well that's good then." Ron said with a smile and placed his arm lazily around my neck as we began to walk again.

Yes. A Malfoy. Don't ever forget it, I reminded myself.

* * *

I sat down eagerly in front of McGonagall's desk. I was ten minutes early and everything. McGonagall frowned at me over her glasses and continued to mark papers, her quill moving magically back and forth. My eyes kept darting to the door just in case Hermione should arrive without me noticing. I felt fidgety. My heart was pounding and my palms sweaty. I had never _ever _felt this anxious before. I adjusted my position in my seat for what seemed like the millionth time, I wanted to have the appearance of nonchalance.

"Mr Malfoy, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Professor McGonagall asked. I looked up at her with confusion.

"No… What makes you think that I do Professor?"

"You continually look at the door and seem to be shuffling uncomfortably in your seat."

"Oh."

Perhaps I would be better to sit still.

I looked to the clock. 6.58pm. C'mon 'Mione. I smoothed my shirt and hair and then checked the door again. Nothing. I looked back up at the clock 6.59pm.

Professor McGonagall looked around the room.

"Well, it would appear the Ms –"

Just then Hermione rushed in, her face flushed.

"I am so sorry Professor McGonagall, I got held up and –"

"No need to explain Ms Granger, as far as I can see you are right on time."

Hermione made a small smile and took a seat three seats away from me. McGonagall stood up and flicked her wand, making a set of scrubbing brushes and buckets appear.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. If you could both give me your wands, I shall come and inspect in half an hour."

Hermione and I both nodded solemnly and did as she bade, watching her exit in a swirl of robes.

I watched as Hermione stood up silently and grabbed a bucket and brush taking them all the way down to the back end of the room. I let out a sigh and grabbed what was left and started at the front of the room.

"I can't help but feel déjà vu." I called out to her.

No response.

"You know, in that we started our detentions like this."

No response.

"Remember? How we didn't talk and we hated each other and all that."

Hermione spun around.

"Yes I do. Now, I think we've got the hating down pat, you just need some practice with the not talking part."

Fuck that hurt. I looked back down at the stone floor beneath me, willing myself to sink into it. There was a soft knock at the door. Both of us looked up instantly. They knocked again.

"I'll get it." Hermione said immediately, her eyes wide. She stood up quickly and headed to the door. I went back to scrubbing the floor viciously, cursing Pansy for getting me into this mess.

"Hello, hello, hello!" said a familiar booming voice. I looked up to find Theodore Nott standing in the doorway. What a fucking prick.

"Alright Theo?" I asked, standing up.

"Not too bad, old chum. Having fun?" He asked back.

"Oh you bet mate." I leant casually against McGonagall's desk to show my indifference, "So what are you here for? Come to save me from my boredom?"

Theo let out a slight chuckle.

"You wish. No, I just thought I'd pop in and see if Hermione would like to go for a stroll around the lake?"

I could have vomited right then and there. Hermione's face turned a violent shade of purple.

"Oh, I couldn't I've got detention. I've already missed one." She replied shyly.

"C'mon! Live a little! You're teacher's pet! Lie! Say you're not feeling well."

I could see the clogs ticking over in Hermione's mind.

"No. I better not. I can afterwards though." She said hopefully.

"Afterwards it is then." Theo smiled brightly, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in, ooh, say 40 minutes then?"

Hermione nodded.

"Right, well see you all later then."

Theo gave another one of his trademark "Prince Charming" smiles and rapt his knuckles smartly on the doorway before leaving. I turned to Hermione, my stomach churning.

"Surely you aren't going to meet up with him?" I asked.

"What's it to you if I do?" Hermione asked back.

"'Mione he's a fucking whore! You caught him fucking another woman!"

"It's different with Theo."

"I know it is! He actually cheated on! I merely had a rumour spread, yet somehow I'm getting treated like shit and he's having the time of his life!"

Hermione stared at me with her deep brown eyes.

"The difference is Theo didn't take my heart and break it."

I could feel tears beginning to form. Fucking hell, this girl had me good.

"Hermione don't do this." I murmured.

"Why not? Why can't I have fun for once? Why do I always have to be the sensible one?"

"You _can _have fun! Just not with a prick like him."

"Oh and who can I have fun with? You? Well isn't that just dandy!"

"Hermione I-"

She cut me off.

"Save it Malfoy. I'm done."

She threw down her scrubbing brush and exited, leaving me all alone.

Professor McGonagall arrived ten minutes later to inspect our process.

"Where is Ms. Granger?" She asked. I looked up at her with my bloodshot eyes.

"She's ugh," I let out a cough to clear my throat and stable my voice, "she's ugh sick."

Professor McGonagall studied my face.

"I heard it all you know Mr Malfoy."

I shut my eyes and inhaled slowly to calm myself.

"I think you have been punished quite enough tonight, you may go."

"Thank you Professor." I said quietly, taking my wand from her and leaving.

"Oh and Draco," she called as I reached the door, "Don't give up on her yet."

I smiled faintly and nodded.

Perhaps McGonagall was right. I headed with purpose to the Common Room. I had some planning to do.


	18. Chapter 18

**I could have just cried from all the lovely things you have said.**

**Thank You**

**xxx**

* * *

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Eighteen**

I felt like shit for what I had said to Draco. I had acted below low, but he was no more in the right than I was. I mean, he didn't own me. I could hang out with whoever I wanted it. It wasn't any of his business. He'd made his bed and now he had to lie in it. Anyway, what was said was said. I couldn't take it back now, no matter how guilty I felt.

I walked into the Great Hall to find it almost empty, except for a couple of First Year Ravenclaw's playing Wizard Chess. I scanned it quickly for Theo. There seemed to be no sign of him. He'd probably found some other piece of tail to chase.

I let out a sigh. It was probably for the best. If I was completely honest with myself, I wasn't that interested in Theo. In fact, I think the only thing I was interested in was getting back at Draco.

Just then a pair of strong arms snaked their way around my body from behind. I looked over my shoulder to find Theo standing there.

"You're early." He said in his low gravely voice. I nodded.

"Yep. I decided to take your advice and live a little."

Theo looked surprised.

"I'm impressed. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"You bet." I replied with a forced smile. He took my hand and led the way.

"I thought we could ugh, skip the walk and go straight to my room, if you know what I mean?" He said, with a cheeky sideways smile. I felt the pit of my stomach drop. Theo wanted sex. Theo wanted sex _with me_. I thought it over for a second. Did I really want this?

You know what?

Fuck it.

I did.

Didn't I deserve to have a win just once?

"Sure thing." I said with a seductive smile and followed him towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

I came rushing into the Common Room, my arms laden with muggle romance novels. There must surely be something in here to help me. Madame Pince had been quite unhelpful and rude. Apparently I was plotting some awful plan and that is why I needed the books. What a dumb bitch.

I almost knocked Blaise over as I came barging in.

"You alright mate?" He asked, as I picked up the books I had just borrowed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied slightly flustered.

"Well, you've been a bit weird lately is all. Is that a Jane Austen novel?" He asked, staring at the pile of books in my arms.

"No, now move, I've got much to plan."

Blaise rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Whatever mate."

He moved towards the exit, when suddenly it opened and what entered was enough to make me feel violently ill.

In walked Theo holding hands with Hermione.

"Oh, Draco! Didn't expect you to be here! Thought you'd still be in detention!" Theo said brightly.

"McGonagall let me out early." I said in an almost whisper, my eyes never leaving Hermione. She refused to look me in the eye.

"Well, it's probably a good thing I caught you. I was wondering if perhaps you could occupy yourself elsewhere so I could have the room to myself?" Theo asked, as bold as brass.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure."

"You're the greatest." He replied excitedly and moved up the stairs, Hermione following behind him. As she moved past me her eyes locked with mine and there was such sadness behind them it was enough to make a man break down and cry.

"I can never keep up with who he's fucking." Blaise said bluntly and left, leaving me with a hot burning sensation in the back of my throat.

* * *

I could have died on the spot when I saw Draco there. I felt like I had been hit with a tonne of bricks. I kept my eyes low as we moved past, but I couldn't help but have one last look as I brushed past him. I tried to tell him that I was sorry with one look, but all it seemed to do was cause him pain. I looked back down again and gripped Theo's hand tighter as we walked up the stairs. Perhaps I had gone about this all wrong. Perhaps I should have listened to what Draco had said. Perhaps this was all a bad idea. I looked up at my surroundings to find that we had entered Theo's bedroom with me realising. I looked to Theo's bed. Instantly I was brought back to that night when I had caught him and Astoria. Theo wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss at my neck. I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He spun me around, his lips never leaving my body as he walked me towards his bed. I could see Draco's bed out of the corner of my eye as Theo laid me down on his bed. The sight of it brought tears to my eyes. Theo's hands moved up my top, trying to remove it. This felt wrong. Everything felt wrong.

"Theo, I don't think I can do this." I whispered. He removed his lips from my clavicle and looked up bemused.

"You're funny." He said with a chuckle and placed his lips on mine. I didn't respond, he moved down my jaw.

"I'm being serious. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Uh-huh." He murmured, lifting up my shirt and kissing my stomach.

"Theo! Stop it." I scolded. His hands ran up my legs, pushing up my kilt.

"Theo! I said no!"

He continued, his lips on the inside of my thigh.

"Theo!" I cried, standing up, pushing him away. He looked up at me incredulously.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked.

"I said I didn't want to."

"Yeah, but the thing is I still want to." He replied, motioning towards his crotch and obvious boner.

"I'm sorry, but that's your problem." I moved towards the door.

"Oh, I don't think so." He said in a menacing voice. I looked up at him. His face was contorted into some hideous look. All of a sudden Theo was no longer the handsome hopeless romantic, but a dangerous predator. I continued my movement towards the door. Theo stood in front of me blocking the way.

"Theo, let me through." I said sternly, struggling to keep my voice even.

"Oh, no. You've teased my long enough."

In one swift movement, he lifted me up and threw me on the bed. I let out a loud cry as my head hit the wall.

"Theo, what has gotten into you?" I asked, tears beginning to well.

"That's right, cry for me baby. It only adds to the drama."

What kind of sicko was he? I sat up and tried to move from the bed, but Theo was too quick and pushed me back down again, his weight pushing down on me.

"Stop it!" I cried, squirming underneath him.

"You're not helping the situation. You'd be better to just shut up and take it."

He ran his hand down my arms to my chest and ripped off my shirt. I had to think of something and I had to do it quickly. My eyes searched the room, but nothing was with in my grasp. Theo's hands moved to part my legs. I clenched as tightly as I could.

"Open your fucking legs woman!" He screeched.

"No! I said no!" I yelled.

"Oh Merlin, not that again. You're like a stuck record!" He whined and tried to pull my legs apart. I held tight and kicked and scratched, but nothing would stop him. Eventually they gave way. Theo let out a triumphant cry and began to fumble with his fly. My breath quickened and fear began to settle in. I could feel the tears beginning to fall.

"I shall scream!" I threatened as Theo's huge cock flopped out of his trousers.

"Go on. Do it love. No one's gunna come running for a fucking Gryffindor, especially one as rotten as you."

Theo's words cut like a knife. He moved into position, ready to enter me. I took a deep breath. This was my only hope.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Please don't be angry with the way I have ended this chapter! **

**Much Love**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Nineteen**

I banged my head against the table. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to compete now. I looked to the side at the huge pile of books beside me. Nice one fucking Mills and Boons. With a heavy shove I pushed them to the ground. Blaise sat down next to me.

"I thought you were going out." I grumbled.

"I did. Now I'm back." He stated matter-of-factly. He picked up one of the novels from the floor and studied its cover.

"Heartache on the Sea? That sounds fucking awful." He threw it back to the floor and reclined in his seat. All of a sudden and earth-shattering shriek was heard. I sat up instinctively. Blaise sighed.

"Looks like Theo's doing well."

I looked at him with concern.

"No, no, no, that was not a scream of passion."

Blaise opened his mouth to reply, but I had left before he had the chance. I felt like everything had slowed down, that time had stopped. I wouldn't get there in time. As I reached the door, I realised something. What if I was wrong? What if this was Hermione's real vocals? What if everything we'd had was fake.

"HELP!" I heard her scream.

Nope. Fuck it.

I crashed through the door. The sight in front of me was enough to make even the biggest of men break down. There he was, once my closest friend, letching over the one I loved. Her face tear-stained, her chest bare and her underwear around her ankles, Theo's cock at the ready to enter her. I raised my wand.

"STUPEFY!" I cried, knocking Theo square in the chest. Blaise, out of nowhere came running from behind throwing Theo to the ground.

"It's alright, I've stunned him." I said to Blaise. He took out his wand and murmured a quick binding hex, ropes coming from thin air and wrapping around Theo's hands and feet. A small whimpering sound came from beside me. I looked to Hermione, crumpled on the bed and stood in shock for a second, before reality set in. I ran to her side and threw my arms around her. Her body shuddered against me as it all became too much for her.

"It's ok." I soothed, holding her head to my chest as she began to sob.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing, I'll deal with Theo." Blaise said quietly casting a featherweight charm on Theo and leading him towards the door. I could only assume that he was taking him to Snape. Silently I put Hermione's underwear back in place and lifted her like a child and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"I don't want to go." She said through broken sobs.

"You have to go Hermione; I want to make sure you're ok." I said quietly.

"I'm so embarrassed." She cried, hiding her face in my neck. I continued on in silence, not wanting to bring her anymore pain.

Madame Pomfrey was stunned when I walked in. Gently I placed Hermione on the bed. Madame Pomfrey made to draw the curtains.

"Draco, wait for me." Hermione whispered.

"I'll always be right here." I promised, as Pomfrey shut me out.

I waited uneasily in my chair for what seemed forever. Eventually Pomfrey emerged.

"She seems to have no damage to her, but she has just had a very traumatising experience, so I want her to stay here a couple of days and get some rest."

"Oh. Um. Ok." I replied, unsure of what a person said in this situation. Madame Pomfrey looked me up and down.

"For some reason she is insisting you see her."

"Oh… yes… Right…" I moved towards Hermione's bed.

"I'll be watching you Mr Malfoy." Pomfrey called. Merlin, did nobody trust me?

I gave her my best Malfoy sneer and headed towards Hermione's bed, shutting the curtains behind me. Her eyes were closed. Silently I took her hand and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Draco I –"

I shushed her instantly.

"It doesn't matter." I said quietly. Hermione's eyes opened. She turned to face me with a look of concern.

"It does matter. What I did was awful. Absolutely awful."

"It's ok." I whispered, "We can be together now."

"Oh Draco." Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm in no condition to be with anyone." She shut her eyes in pain and threw her head back on the pillow.

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

"I'll wait for you." I replied.

And that is exactly what I did as I watched her drift off to sleep.

* * *

By the time I had awoken from my magically induced sleep it was time for the Christmas break (we had had only a week left when I had entered). Professor Dumbledore had suggested I stay with my parents for the three weeks we had off, so that I could recover fully and perhaps get some form of counselling. I had decided against the counselling. It would get too complicated when they would ask for me to file a report. McGonagall had filled my parents in on everything and they had been very understanding.

Christmas was nice, but quiet. New Years even quieter, but that was the way I wanted it.

Of course I kept in contact with Ron and Harry over the break, but it was hard to ask what I wanted to through owl. They had remained at Hogwarts and seemed to be having an absolutely brilliant time. I had wanted to ask if Draco had stayed, if he had kept his promise, but could never bring myself to.

My thoughts seemed to wander to Draco quite regularly. I kept hoping and praying he had waited, but my brain kept telling me not to get my hopes up.

After what seemed a life time, my three weeks were up. My parents dropped me at Platform 9 3/4s and I took the train straight to Hogwarts, sharing a carriage with Luna and Neville. Not after doing a quick search of the train for Malfoy. I didn't even know what I would do if I saw him. It's not as if I could just approach him and say "Cheers for saving me from being raped.". Anyway, he wasn't on the train. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.  
I headed straight to the common room the moment I arrived. I wanted to see Harry and Ron so that they could catch me up one everything. I was sure I would be behind on my class work. I somehow doubted that Harry or Ron would have even thought to collect my home work. I let out a sight at the thought. That would mean I'd have to go round to all my teachers to make sure I could catch up. I dragged my feet as I entered the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called out in unison, almost knocking me to the ground as they hugged me.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Um… good?" I replied with a slight laugh as we walked towards the big comfy couches.

"How are you both? Tell me everything! I bet you had so much fun!" I said excitedly.

"We did! We missed you heaps!" Harry replied genuinely, sitting down with me.

"Yeah, definitely." Ron said with a smile.

"So, what's been going on around here?" I asked.

"Well, we heard about Theo." Ron said darkly, sitting down beside me.

"Oh." I bowed my head as I felt the tears come back instantly. I had never _ever _felt as ashamed of my behaviour as I did in that instant. The fact that Harry and Ron knew was heartbreaking.

"I assume the whole school knows then." I said, chocking back the tears and trying to hold my head high.

"No, no. Dumbledore is keeping that one to himself. Theo has been expelled."

I took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm glad of that."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait, how did you both know? Did Dumbledore tell you?"

Both Ron and Harry moved uncomfortably in their seats.

"Uh no… um… Malfoy told us actually." Harry said, with his eyes on his feet.

I looked up with surprise.

"Malfoy?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah… He came bursting into the common room and like, had a fit. He demanded to see us in private. Naturally, we thought he was fucking about, but he finally convinced us and we headed straight to the Hospital Wing were we met McGonagall." Said Ron.

"Oh." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"You know, he was there every day, every night." Harry said quietly, lowering his head to meet my eye.

I felt a lump gather in my throat. I pushed back all the feelings that came rushing towards me. It wasn't appropriate. We would never work anyways. I looked up to the clock.

"Oh look, it's time for the feast. Don't want to be late." I said matter-of-factly, standing up to straighten my robes.

"I just want to grab a jumper." Ron said quickly, running up the stairs. I looked at Harry.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm ok." I said, trying to smile. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing me in closer. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So I'm guessing he really likes you then." Harry said quietly in my ear.

"Who?" I asked innocently into Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled away slightly to look at my face.

"C'mon! Malfoy never left your side. If I didn't know the real story I would have sworn it was guilt keeping him there."

I looked down at my feet.

"I guess the game is up then." I said quietly.

"Do you really like him 'Mione? I mean he _is _a Malfoy."

I let out a small chuckle.

"I do like him. I like him a lot."

"Well then that is enough for me. I can't control who you're with Hermione, as much as I despise it."

"He's really quite sweet." I said with a smile.

Harry did a fake retch.

"Don't want to hear it."

I let out a loud laugh for the first time in what seemed an age. Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ready to go." I agreed and set out towards the Great Hall with my two bestest friends, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I've sort of been lacking motivation and I want to explain why I've been feeling this way.**

**It seems that this fanfiction is drawing to a close and I don't want to end it lol**

**Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, so it has been made apparent to me as I finished writing this chapter that Chapter Twenty will be my final.**

**I just wanted to let you know, so as not to feel disappointed.**

**Will update very very soon.**

**Thank you so much for all your love and support**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Detention**

A Dramione FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty**

I scanned the Great Hall the minute we entered. Hoping for a glimpse of that brown bushy hair. I searched every corner. She was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't really a surprise. I sat down with a thud in my usual place at the Slytherin table.

"You alright mate?" Blaise asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, rather rudely.

"No need to bite my head off." He replied in a huff and turned away to talk to Millicent. I let out a loud sigh and looked over to the Gryffindor table. I don't know what I was expecting to see anyway. She was clearly not here… and even if she was, why would she be interested in being with me anyway? I was pretty sure Theo had ruined any chance of me converting her to Slytherin. I took one last look at the Gryffindor table. My eyes scanned up the long pews.

My heart skipped a beat.

There she was.

In her usual seat.

Directly across from me.

A discreet smile on her face.

I couldn't help but burst into a huge smile like an idiot. She let out a huge laugh at my stupidity. I could feel myself blush as Harry looked over to give me a disapproving look.

Who would have thought I, a Malfoy, would be blushing because of a Muggle Born…

Wait… Did I just think Muggle Born?

I snorted into my food at the thought.

As our meal was finished the Hall began to empty. I procrastinated as much as possible, but was finding it hard to make excuses to stay. Eventually there were only a few of us left.

"You coming?" Blaise asked.

"Uh, I'm – "

I looked around the room and saw Hermione dallying around the entrance by herself. My eyes lingered longer than necessary.

Blaise gave me a knowing look.

"Completely understand mate. See ya later on." He gave me a wink and turned to leave with Astoria.

I stood there awkwardly. Should I be the one to approach her? I rubbed my sweaty palms discreetly on my pants and took a deep breath before beginning to walk towards her.

"Granger! What are you doing skulking around here?" I called out in my harshest voice as I took great strides towards her. Her face snapped around to stare at me, her mouth open with shock. I moved closer to her, doing my best intimidation act. I was so close I could feel the heat emitting from her body.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Don't you know who I am? Father shall here of this!" She replied with mock horror, a smirk playing across her face.

"What? Mocking me now Granger? How original." I said sarcastically. Hermione fell into a fit of giggles.

"Want to come for a walk?" She asked as she recovered. I looked at her face; it was flushed from laughter, her smile wide.

"As if I could say no to that face." I replied quietly.

Hermione took my hand and led me outside to the lake. As we approached, Hermione dropped my hand and walked to the waters edge. I stood behind her a little way, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. I still wasn't 100% sure where I stood. I mean, this was all positive stuff, but it could just lead to her saying "You're really sweet, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm in love with a great big fat headed ranga."

Hermione turned around to face me.

"I never said thank you for that night." She said shyly.

"I did what anyone would do in that situation." I said briskly.

"I know, but you didn't need to never leave my side. If I was you, I would have left me to my fate."

I took a step closer to her.

"No one deserves a fate like that." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"Draco, I understand if you don't want –"

I silenced her, by placing a finger to her lip.

"Hermione, if I wasn't interested do you think I'd be here?" I asked.

"But what if you're – "

I quietened her again.

"This isn't some cruel prank, I'm not going to leave you for Pansy Parkinson and I am definitely never ever letting some other man have you."

Hermione blushed. I took her face in my hands, making her look me in the eye.

"What do I have to do to make you realise I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you?"

Hermione smiled playfully.

"Draco are you saying you're in love with me? Me? A common muggle born, with no title or connections?" She asked with a giggle.

"I know right? I think you may have bewitched me." I said with an eye roll. Hermione placed her hands around my neck.

"I've missed you." She said in a whisper as she moved her lips to mine, placing the softest of kisses upon them. I kept my eyes shut as she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she asked in my ear.

"I don't want to loose this moment is all. I am memorising it, so in years to come when I'm old and senile I can remember the beauty of this simple moment."

I kissed her forehead and linked my hand in hers.

"Come on," She said with a smile, "I've got a lot of convincing to do to Harry and Ron."

"Ugh, don't tell me I have to start being nice to Pothead and Weasel."

Hermione hit my chest.

"Yes!"

I laughed.

"I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Come on, race you there."

So with misty breath we raced to the castle. For the first time in my life a feeling of peace came over me, because I knew as long as I had Hermione by my side, everything would be ok.

**END**

* * *

**To Dear Mong,**

**Thank you so much for your love and support while I wrote this, even though you refuse to read it anymore because I made Theo mean. **

**You have enriched my life and I thank you for introducing me to fanfiction.**

**All My Love**

**To the Dear and Lovely People Who Are Reading This,**

**I want to thank you immensely.**

**You cannot fathom how much I appreciate you all and all the lovely feedback I have received. I have enjoyed reading and replying to every single review.**

**I hope you will stick around for my next adventure.**

**Love and Best Wishes**

**Monique**

**xxxx**


End file.
